A Vampire's Love
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: No one knows what to expect in the night. Allen didn't expect for a vampire to attack him, save him, then love him. And he is after them. After all, no one knows what lurks in the night, only those who belong there.
1. Lurking In The Dark

Chapter 1: Prologue: Lurking in the Dark

Yeh. So I had a sudden inspiration for a vampire Laven fict cause I don't see many of those and I thought I'd give it a try! I can't think of a good tittle so please tell me if you have a better idea! And if you've read any of my other stories before you would probably be wondering where the heck did my chat box go.^^ Let's just say I just woke up from a nap and can't think of anything to say! Please R&R!

* * *

A figure launched itself from the roof of the building, unseen by all except for a man who was currently running down the quiet streets, panting and shaking in fear. Only his gasps of air could be heard, making it all the more easier for the figure to locate him. Slowing down, the man leaned against the wall, satisfied with his hiding place to get sufficient air into his lungs. He stayed low, hearing footsteps approaching. He held his breath, not a single muscle moving. Slowly, the footsteps faded. The man sighed, relieved, and made his way out of the barrels at the corner of the alley. No sooner had he taken 5 steps, something hit him in the stomach and he collapsed in pain. A hand, as cold as ice, pulled him up by his collar, pinning him to the wall.

"Surprise."

A low voice breathed down his neck, sending tingles up his spine. A strong hand covered his mouth, preventing him from making a sound as he struggled in the person's hold. The person grinned, visible under the light of the moon. He moved his head towards the man's exposed neck, fangs glinting menacingly, as they got closer and closer. The man struggled feverishly, giving out a muffled gasp when he felt two sharp fangs pierce into his skin. His fate was sealed when those fangs touched his neck, and slowly his life seeped away together with the blood flowing out his body. Eyesight blurring, the last he saw was a single emerald in the darkness before he closed his eyes for eternity.

* * *

**~ONE CENTURY LATER~**

Lavi once again found himself feeding from a prey once again. He pulled away from the limp girl's neck. He dropped her body to the ground with a thump, and wiped the blood away from his lips. 'Her blood was bitter.' He thought disdainfully. 'Probably impure.' Walking out the alley, he continued his way down the streets, looking for another prey. 'I'm still hungry.' He walked aimlessly around the abandoned stretch of road, hoping that some unfortunate human will be wandering the streets.

"Every time I go out this is what happens…" A murmur caught Lavi's sharp ears. A voice, soft and child-like. 'A human?' Lavi thought joyously.' His blood smells good too.' Slowly, he followed the scent, which led him to a small, white-haired figure wearing a white shirt and black pants. He seemed to be lost, glancing around each turn and corner. Lavi grinned. "I just found my dessert." He muttered to himself. Quickening his pace, he followed the boy silently until they reached a road with an alley nearby. Reaching out his hand, he clamped the person's mouth shut and dragged him into an alley way. The mortal struggled in his hold, kicking and thrashing about, trying to rip the hand off his mouth. Lavi pinned him to the wall, and felt his jaws drop, Mentally.

This mortal, is probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Snow white hair framed his face, still with his baby-fat, making his face seem like a small child's. Big, bright silver eyes with a tint of blue to it stared at his own emerald one. The one thing standing out was a bright red scar, unlike of any Lavi's seen before in his immortal life, starting with an upside down pentacle just above his eyebrow going down his left eye, moving outwards slightly below his eye, before slashing down his cheek. A wavy line parallel to the bottom of his eye finished the design of the scar. Lavi was intrigued by the peculiar design, unconsciously tracing it with his free hand. The boy tried pushing against him, fear evident in his eyes. Lavi felt himself chuckle. "What is such a young boy like you doing out here at 3am in the morning? Don't you know how dangerous the night can be?" Lavi trusted the boy won't scream, and slowly loosen his hand that was over the boy's mouth.

"I-I know… I go-got lost a-after w-watching a midnight m-movie with m-my fr-friends…" The younger stammered. Lavi smiled when he sensed the shorter's fear. "Who are you?" The red head avoided the question. "What's your name?" The boy stayed quiet for a little while. "A-Allen W-Walker… Who are you?" Lavi smirked. "Well, I am one of the dangers of the night."

* * *

With that, Lavi once again covered the boy's mouth and sank his fangs into Allen's neck. He let out a muffled cry of pain and fear. He could feel the older drinking away at his blood, a strange feeling to say the least. Tears welled up in his bright silver orbs. Was he going to die?

Lavi slipped his hand away from Allen's mouth. The boy's blood was so sweet, so pure. He couldn't stop himself from drinking. Until he felt Allen's hold on his getting weaker. "S-S-S-Stop…" Allen muttered weakly, as he felt his energy being drained away. Lavi pulled back. He felt the urge to keep the boy alive, maybe because of his face… "Shit." Lavi hoisted the nearly unconscious boy into his arms, and dashed to the nearest hospital. Hammering away at a door that indicated 'Staff Only', the door slowly opened, revealing a nurse rubbing at her eyes. "It's three in the morning! Why are you here?" She yawned in between. "My friend had lost a lot of blood. Can you help him? Please?" Lavi was surprise to hear himself sounding so desperate. He'd only just met the boy! The nurse took in Allen's paler than usual state and called the other nurses to come over and help.

"We need blood type O!" A nurse exclaimed. The nurses ran around the room, looking for type O blood. "Sir, do you think you can give him a blood donation? We're currently looking for more O blood but we can't seem to find it. I'm afraid that he might not survive with we don't find it soon." Lavi quickly replied in a panicked tone. "Oh no! I can't! I mean, I don't have type O!" Well, technically it wasn't a lie. He can't give Allen his blood, or he'd turn into a vampire. But he had blood type O too… Should he risk it? The nurse looked at him suspiciously. "Head nurse! I found it!" Lavi sighed. They gave Allen a blood transfusion and Allen was kept in a ward to recover. Lavi sat next to Allen's sleeping figure and stood up. "I'll see you soon."

When Allen woke up, Lavi was gone.

* * *

Okay… The ending was sucky, starting from the hospital part. Sorry but I rushed this as it's WAAAAY past my bed time. Like, 12 midnight is NOT a good time to be concentrating on a story when I have school tomorrow. Please review! And I'll hand out Allen and Lavi plushies! And cookies!


	2. Invited

Chapter 2: Invited

Abyss: HEY HEY AWESOME PEOPLE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 8 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! OMG THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL! AND THANKS FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY! BUT DON'T BE SHY! PLEASE REVIEW!

Allen: What did you eat again…?

Abyss: Why… CHOCOLATE OF COURSE!

Lavi: Knew it! And… Moyashi's blood was delicious… -predatory grin-

Allen: -gulp- Abyss? HELP!

Abyss: Oh no no no NO! Where would all the Laven go?

Allen: T^T

Abyss: Hehe. Haiz… Someone asked me to attempt M-rated… Haaaaiiizz… Anyone wants this story to turn M? –evil grin- I can try attempt M! If you want it, tell me in your reviews! And now… The review replies!

**sammi117: Haha! Here you go!-throws plushies and cookies at you-**

**OceanicCrownClown: Thanks! Chuuu!**

**Beekeeper's Daughter: Well I read a crack fict for a Laven vampire fict once! Okay thanks for the advice!**

**Mukuro234: Awwww thanks!**

**Pathless: I'm honored you decided to read my Laven then! I'll try to get a Yullen one-shot up soon kay?**

**COOKIES: WOAH! I LOVE YOUR NAME! TEEHEE! COOKIES! X3**

**Lady of Black Millennium: Haha hope your other yaoi fangirl dreams come true too!**

**The 16****th****: Yep. I know it's short. Haiz… Didn't have enough time to write a long one. I'll try make this chapter longer!**

* * *

Allen's eyes snapped open, regretting his actions as the sunlight stung his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, he had a flashback of what happened the previous night, hand flying to his neck. 'What the hell happened yesterday?' He was feeling frightened. Due to the lack of light in that alley he didn't get to see his attacker's face. 'My head hurts…' He thought grimly. The door to the ward squeaked and Allen's head snapped towards the door. A nurse stepped in, holding a tray of food.

"Ah! You're awake!" The nurse exclaimed. Allen stared at her, confusion clearly written in his eyes. "Why am I here?" The nurse stared at him. "You don't… Remember?" The boy could only shake his head, His mind was in a state of darkness. "What do you remember? If you remember anything. Try and recall." The nurse said calmly, putting down the tray and sitting at the edge of Allen's bed. Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I got lost… And I was wandering around… Then…Nothing." The nurse sighed. "It's alright sweetie. It's just that a redhead brought you here at 3am in the morning! You lost a lot of blood, and we had to give you a blood transfusion." Allen looked down at the blanket.

"What's the time now?"

"About 1 in the afternoon."

Allen's eyes widened. "1? 1! OH MY GOD I SKIPPED SCHOOL!" He screamed, clutching at his head, and a sharp pain tinkled at his neck. His hand flew back to his neck instinctively. "Calm down! We'll inform your school that you were at the hospital! Can you give us your guardian's number?" Allen slumped into the bed. "I… Don't have any..." The nurse turned silent. "I'm sorry." The child shook his head, smiling lightly. "Um… Do you know when can I be discharged?"

"You're only allowed to leave in two days' time. "Allen sighed, thanking the nurse and laying back down onto the bed. This is gonna be the longest three days of his life. 'Wait, WHO is that redhead?'

* * *

_**~Three days later~**_

Allen sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He lived alone in a house, big enough for a lone teenager to look after. His foster father died years ago, and he was sent to the orphanage again. But one day a man with long flowing red hair came in and adopted him. He gave him this house and just left. Allen rolled his eyes. What happened that night? He couldn't remember. In his frustration, he threw his pillow at the wall, a muffled thump resounded in the quiet room. Allen groaned, grabbed a second pillow and hid under his covers. 'A nap wouldn't hurt…' A figure cladded in a black coat stood under his window, smirking slightly. "I'll see you soon, Allen." Once said, he walked away, disappearing into the trees.

"Class dismissed." Students stood up, placing their books into their bags and filing out the room. Allen grumbled as he packed a thick stack of papers from his desk. 'Who knew there was so much homework yesterday? Allen groaned inwardly. Dashing out the room once he got the papers filed, he got out of school, walking home with his file in his arms. A gust of strong wind blew all of a sudden, startling Allen and he dropped the file. It burst open and all the content spilled out. "OH NO!" He yelled, grabbing his homework before they could fly off. One piece in particular, flew up into the air, too high up for Allen to reach. He furrowed his eyebrows in desperation before a figure shot into the air, grabbing the paper.

Allen stared bewildered at the figure, now known as a human. The person spun around, revealing red hair under a black hoodie and jeans. Instead of a pair, one emerald eye shined at him, a black eye patch covering his right eye. 'This guy looks familiar… But I don't think I've seen him before.' Allen racked his brains to recall where he had seen this person. And said redhead was staring at him. 'So I was right. That scent belonged to him.' Lavi smiled at him. "Hey there! Is this your paper?" Allen snapped out of his daze as he looked at the hooded redhead. "Uh… Yeh! Th-Thanks." Allen stuttered, blushing when he realized how stupid he sounded. "Come here and take it then!" Allen stared at the man awkwardly. 'Why's he hiding under that tree?' Allen shrugged it off and went up to him, accepting the paper and smiled softly at the redhead.

"T-Thanks…" The grin on the taller's face grew bigger. "No prob! I'm Lavi! What's your name?" 'Though I already know it.'

"A-Allen. Nice to meet you!" Lavi looked closely at the younger. He didn't get to have a proper look at the boy that night. The boy was cuter than he remembered. His eyes were like bottomless silver pools under the moon, pale puffy cheeks stained pink from his blush, pure white hair cascaded down onto his face, and equally white eyelashes like fallen snowflakes. But the thing that caught Lavi's attention was his lips. His pink pouty lips. And that neck… Oh god that pale neck… The redhead shook the dirty thoughts out of his head. 'I just met him!'

Allen tried to get a good look at the older boy in front of him. Most of his features were hidden under the hoodie. "Um… It's warm today. Why are you wearing a jacket?" Allen blurted out before he could stop himself. His hands flew to his mouth, as he stared at Lavi in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Naah~ It's alright! I just don't like the sun!"

Allen mouthed an 'oh' before staying silent. "Do you… Go to Black Order High?" Lavi asked, receiving a nod from the boy. "Well, I guess you're busy! With all that homework! You should go home!" Allen yelped as he remembered all the homework that he had to complete by tonight. "You're right! Thanks for your help! Goodbye Lavi!" With that he raced back home. Lavi chuckled as he looked at Allen's retreating back. 'Seems like an interesting turn of events… He's cute too…'

* * *

Lavi walked under the shades that the trees and walls offered, stalking into a lone house hiding in the shadows. "Hey Yuu." Was all he got out before a sword impaled itself into the concrete wall right beside his head. "Don't. Call. Me. Yuu!" The sword wielder growled, before retrieving his sword from the wall and sheathing it. Walking away from the redhead, he plopped down onto the old couch in the middle of the room. "Hey Kanda. You're back early. Had a good meal?" Kanda stared at him with a look that clearly said 'What the fuck?'.

"It's in the afternoon right now. The sun is out dipshit."

Lavi blinked once, then twice. "Oh yeh." He exclaimed. Kanda che'd, closing his eyes as he laid back onto the couch. "Ya know, you can always use the be-"

"No."

"But I stole it for y-"

"No."

"Whhhhyy-"

"No."

Lavi sighed. "You're so cold-hearted…" Kanda sneaked a glance at him. "You look like you had a nice meal." He grunted. "Huh? No I haven't had a meal yet!" The dark haired vampire stared at him. "Then what?" Lavi grinned. "Well, I just met the cutest human ever!" Kanda frowned. "And that's why you look like you had a buffet? You're fucked."

"Well of course I won't expect you to understand. Your heart is probably made of ice." Kanda snorted. "I'm a Pureblood. You're a Pureblood as well. But I'm still older. I know things that you might not even know." Lavi sighed. "He smelled sweet."

"So? Nothing that rare."

"No. I mean, like, REALLY sweet."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Then why haven't he had gotten bitten yet?" Lavi shrugged. "Maybe cause there's barely any vampires here?" Kanda shook his head. "There's quite a big amount actually." Lavi furrowed his eyebrows before stepping into his room, pondering over what Kanda said. 'Why haven't he gotten bitten yet?' He flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "From what I saw that night, it's his first time getting bitten. And vampires can't enter someone's house unless invited… So they attack humans at night… Outside… ARGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" Kanda heard him shout from outside, and sighed. "Idiot…"

* * *

"Oi. Usagi. Wake up." Kanda said monotonously, kicking the redhead out of the bed. "OW! What'cha do that for?"

"You told me to wake you up at 1." Lavi immediately felt awake and he glanced at the clock. It read '1:00pm'. "Thanks Yuu!" Kanda growled at the other vampire as he dashed out the room. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Lavi waited outside the school, looking at the students pouring out. He had on a hoodie and jeans to hide himself from the sun. He caught a white bob of hair in the crowd, and grinned. "Hey Allen!" The boy spun around, and smiled. "Hey Lavi! What are you doing here?" Walking over to the taller teen, Lavi smiled back at the shorter. 'God he smells good.' The child was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks. A red ribbon decorated his collar. Despite the plain outfit, Allen looked… Cuter than most would look in it.

"Did you get to finish that mountain?" Allen laughed lightly. "My teacher gave me a few days to catch up." Lavi nodded and continued walking beside the boy, sometimes sneaking a glance at him. "You know, you're really short!" Allen pouted cutely. "I'm not THAT short! I'm still growing!"

"Whatever you say, shortstack."

"It's Allen!"

Lavi laughed, amused by Allen's childishness. "Um… So, Lavi. Do you wanna come over to my house sometimes?" Allen blushed a little. Lavi glanced at the boy in surprise. "Um… You don't have to come if you don't wanna! I mean, we just met yesterday, and-"

"I'll come."

"What?"

Lavi grinned. "I said, I'll come over. I'm free right now!"

"Does that mean we're friends?" Allen asked, lips curling up a little. "Yep! Good friends! Best friends even!" Lavi hooked his arms around Allen's neck, secretly thankful that Allen can't feel the coldness of his body through the warmth of his hoodie. Walking to Allen's house, the white haired boy unlocked the door, beckoning the older over. "Come in!" Lavi stepped into the house, a smile on his lips. 'I've been invited.'

Lavi plopped onto the comfortable white sofa, removing his hoodie, sighing as his face hit the cool air. Allen finally got to look at the teen's face clearly, and damn he looked… Handsome. A single emerald orb shined, it's twin covered by an eye patch. Messy red hair hung down his neck, framing his sharp face. Pins were used to keep a few strands out his face. Allen felt his face grow hot as he continued staring at the older. Lavi sniggered. "Like what you see?" Allen blinked multiple times. "W-W-What?" Lavi smirked. "Just kidding, shortstack!"

"I'm not that short!"

"Whatever you say, vertically challenged!"

* * *

Abyss: Phew! Sorry for the short chapter guys! And if you think it was too fast for them to be best friends, it's cause Lavi never had a human friend before, so he's excited to have one. As for Allen, Lavi's a friend.

Allen: Then WHY THE HELL DID HE SEEM SO HAPPY TO BE INVITED?"

Lavi: Hehe.

Abyss: -fangirl giggle-

Allen: You had better not be thinking of unspeakable things!

Abyss: Noo! It's a secret! Speaking of that, please review and tell me if you want this to turn M!

Allen: But-

Abyss: BOOM SHAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKA! DA-DA-DANCE! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER LAVEN HORROR AND DROP A REVIEW!


	3. The Walk That Led To Death

Chapter 3: A Walk That Led To Death

Abyss: OMG guys another 11 reviews I love you all! When I wrote the start of this chapter it was 8! And now I decided to continue and now 11! OMG!

Allen: …

Abyss: Aw Ally-chan don't be sad!

Lavi: I think it's cause of the decision for this story to turn M. ^^

Allen: T^T

Abyss: Sad for you Allen but you gotta lose your virginity someday! One day…

Allen: THAT ONE DAY COULD HAVE BEEN YEARS AND YEARS LATER!T^T

Abyss: O-O Okay… So. My final round. WHO WANTS THIS TO TURN M?

Allen: NOOOOOOOO!

Lavi: YEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Abyss: IDKKKKKKKKKK!XD Anyone here likes PokerPair? I've got a good idea for it and it's M. So… Anyone wants me to write it? Plus I did a small change to the previous chapter's first paragraph too.

**Kumika95: OMGEEEE I LOVE YULLEN WITH ALLEN UKE TOO! SQUUUUEEEEE!**

**Mukuro234: Lawlz so one vote for M then!**

**Lady of Black Millenium: Haha well here's your update! I apologize I can't seem to write those super long chapters!**

**Sammi117: And a second vote for M! Haha!**

**Pathless: And that thanks goes back to you too! Well, if it's up to me, the choice will be the readers' pick!**

**Froggy-One: Never mind! And no it's not taken from 'Let the Right One in'. I got it from an article about vampires. I went to research about them. Hehe. An authoress has to do her research too!**

**Beekeeper's Daughter: Good for you! And I'm honored you think me a good authoress! *heart* And anyway I don't watch Twillight. I think it's dumb. NO OFFENSE TO TWILLIGHT LOVERS!**

**jessyvaga: Haha and that's another vote! Oh he'll meet Kanda soon… Hehehehehehe…**

**Hanashi o suru: Yay I'm honored once again! Thanks!**

**99DenmonChick99: Awwww thaaaanks! And yay for Fantastic Baby! T.O.P! SQQQUUUUEEE!**

**Carottal: Thanks for the advice! Fourth vote to M! Don't worry Allen will toughen up! But he'll still be kinda timid cause… Well, it's an AU and during modern time. And he don't need to be on the lookout for Akuma or Noah and stuff! But I hope you don't mind but I love naive Allen!**

* * *

" So, Allen. I've been wondering. Don't mind me asking though!" Lavi waved his arms around frantically. "Why's your hair white?" Allen merely smiled. "I was born that way. Many people asked me the same question so it's alright!" Lavi nodded his head slowly and thought of another question. "What about that scar on your face?" Allen's mood seemed to have darkened a little. Lavi mentally slapped himself in the face for asking such a sensitive question. "You don't have to tell me! It just came out!" Allen shook his head. "It's alright. I just… Don't want to bring it up. I'm sorry."

Lavi wanted to pet the boy's soft white hair, but feared that the child might feel the iciness of his hand. "So… Lavi, can you tell me what's under your eye patch?" Lavi stared blankly, before a sad face crept onto his handsome features. "Well… Actually…" Allen felt guilt eat his away at his body. "I'm-I'm sorry for asking… You don't need to answer." Lavi place a finger in front of Allen, signaling him to be silent. And a grin split open on his face. "JUST KIDDING SPROUT! JESUS YOU ARE GULLIBLE! AHAHAHA-OOF!" A cushion smacked Lavi on the face. Hard.

"DAMN YOU LAVI! I WAS WORRIED I HURTED YOU! DAMNNIT!" Allen launched himself at Lavi with another cushion in hand. Lavi started panicking inwardly. 'Shit, what if he touched me by accident?' "HAAH!" He shouted as he blocked Allen with the cushion that had hit his face. Laughing loudly, the two boys rolled off the couch and continued their pillow war. And Lavi gasped. "Allen! We shouldn't be playing this!" Allen stopped and sat on the ground. "Why?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Lavi glanced at him with a serious look on his face. "Pillows are for girls. We are guys. We should use stuffs like computers, and televisions, and vases, and-Waaaaah!" Allen threw his pillow at Lavi. "You are NOT here to destroy my house!" He laughed. Moving forward to get his pillow back. While reaching for the soft cotton filled cloth his hand brushed against Lavi's. With a gasp, he reeled back in shock. Lavi felt the warm hand touch his icy cold one, and was horrified. 'Shit.'

"L-Lavi! Your hand is ice cold!" Allen was shocked. 'Can human hand be that cold?' Lavi racked his head for an excuse. 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no… What should I say? Gosh this is awkward. Oh noooooooo!'

"I have a bad cold."

Lavi made a mental note to run into a wall when he get back. Allen stared at him suspiciously. Reaching out his hand again, he took hold of Lavi's hand, feeling the coldness. "It feels nice and cool, actually. Do you want to go back?" Lavi could have died of relief. 'Oh thank god…' "Yeh you're right. I should go back home." Standing up, Lavi made his way towards the door. Waving goodbye, he slipped out, Allen staring worriedly after him.

* * *

Lavi burst into the house. "OH MY GOD YUU-CHAN!" He screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP USAGI!" Kanda yelled from one of the rooms. "You finally used the room I gave you!" Lavi slammed the door to the room open. Kanda looked at the figure at the door frame and rolled his eyes. "Go run into the wall." Lavi's imaginary rabbit ears drooped as he remembered what happened with Allen. "Yeah I should…" He walked out the room. Kanda could hear heavy footsteps, a dull thud, and an "OOOOOOWWWW!". Kand che'd, and walked out the room. "What did you do now, baka usagi?" Lavi looked up from the floor, and on his forehead was a reddening lump, and would probably soon turn purple. Kanda sniggered mentally.

Lavi got up from the ground and dusted his pants. "I was nearly busted…" He mumbled. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Allen accidentally brushed his hand against mine." Kanda rolled his eyes. "And what did you say?" Lavi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, walked toward the other vampire. "Um… I have a bad cold."

'No wonder he ran into that wall… T-That… IDIOT!' Kanda glared at the redhead, raising an arm he pointed at the wall. "The wall. NOW." Lavi sighed, and ran at the wall again.

**-THUD!-**

"OOOWWWWWW!"

* * *

Kanda sighed, plopping down on the sofa. Lavi went into the kitchen, and coming back with an icepack on his head. "So the kid believed you?" Lavi nodded his head, holding the icepack on the lump. "Che. That kid's gullible. And you're old enough to know better excuses to avoid those kind of experiences." Lavi groaned. "I know! I- I just blanked out!" Kanda let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It's almost evening. The sun's about to set in a few hours. Be quiet or so help me I will murder you." Kanda's tone just screams 'DANGER!', and Lavi decided he still wanted to live.

Allen looked at the clock, and it read '7:30PM'. He wondered how Lavi was, whether he's okay or whether he's resti- 'No. Lavi's a friend. Why the heck am I thinking about him?' The boy shook his head, getting up from his couch and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall. "I need a walk…" Opening the door he locked it behind him. 'The sun's about to set soon. Wanna see it. Then I should hurry back.' Walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets, Allen made his way towards the nearby park. 'It's only been two days! I'm not gay, right?' Allen was having a mental debate with himself. Sitting down on the park bench, he sighed again and waited for the sunset.

"So… The sun's finally about to set!" Lavi cheered, waking Kanda from his slumber. "Shut up!" Lavi stopped cheering immediately. Kanda glanced at his direction. "You gonna look for the kid again?" Lavi shrugged. "Maybe not. I'M SO HUNGRY! I wanna eat!" Lavi whined. "Shut-"

"Up. Yeh I know," Lavi rolled his eye. "Jesus, Yuu. Think of something better to use." Kanda's eye twitched, before an evil grin appeared on his face. "I think I just found me something to entertain myself with till the sun sets." Kanda unsheathed Mugen, pointing it at Lavi, who was standing a distance away. The redhead gulped. "Now, Yuu, you don't wanna kill your only frie- HELP!" Lavi screamed as Kanda dashed at him with Mugen in hand.

* * *

Allen got up from his seat on the bench and stretched himself. The sun had set, it's time to get back. A pair of eyes watched him, grinning. 'I've found my prey.' The boy continued walking forward, feeling a bit nervous. He'd felt a presence behind him in the park. He hurried his footsteps, hoping that he would lose whatever was following him. He steadied his breathing, and turned the corner, walking to his home. As soon as he walked into the quiet playground to take a shortcut, something knocked him into a pole. He let out a yelp of pain as his shoulder made sharp contact with the cold metal. 'No. No no no NO! No again!' Allen felt himself being picked up from where he had fallen, and pressed against the pole. Struggling, he lashed a kick at the man holding him. The man let out a grunt as Allen's foot hit his stomach, dropping the boy. Allen ran as fast as he could, but the man kicked him on the leg, and the white haired boy fell onto the ground. As the man came closer, Allen glared as hard as he could at the figure. The person laughed. "What a feisty prey I found. You know…" The person kneeled down and looked at Allen in the eye. "I like those who fight back."

The child gasped and a fist flew at the man in front of him. But the fist was caught before it could hit its target. Allen took the opportunity to kick the man again, this time not at the chest, not at the stomach, but at the… Well, you know where. His attacker let out a cry of agony and fell to the floor. Allen tried to escape again, but his ankle was caught by an icy cold hand. 'His hand's as cold as Lavi's!' Allen realized. Trying to wrench the hand away from his ankle, the man shot a killer glare at him, filled with rage and bloodlust.

Allen's breathing hitched, and he realized that he's screwed. The man tugged roughly at his foot, and the boy let out a yelp when he fell to the ground. The man straddled him, not giving Allen much chance to move. Allen legs kicked out wildly, and his arms tried to land a punch at the man. But he lost all hope when his wrist were caught and pinned above him. Using his other hand, his assaulter drove his fist into the stomach of the body below him. Allen felt the air rush out of his body, leaving him breathless. He gasped for air to scream, and his mouth was covered by a cold hand. His body trembled, but he made eye contact with the man pinning him down, silver orbs filled with fight and determination. The man snorted. "Escape is futile, little boy."

* * *

Removing his hand from Allen's mouth, he smirked and punched the boy in the stomach again. This time with enough force to make Allen cough out blood. Bending down, he licked at Allen's face, the boy trying to suppress a shudder. The man licked Allen's face clean of blood, and grinned. Covering Allen's mouth again with a powerful hand, he let his fangs slide out, unseen by Allen, and dipped his head towards the pale neck. Allen felt his head getting dizzy from the lack of air, and his vision was getting bleary too.

"I suggest you stay away from that boy NOW."

The vampire's head snapped towards the source of the voice. Allen could make out a figure with red hair through his bleary vision. "Oh yeh? Who are you to tell me that?" The man snarled. 'This man is a vampire.' He thought. "You know, with such horrible experience, you sure are bold to speak like that." The man growled, and launched himself at the other person. Lavi grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted behind the man's back. He let out a cry, and struggled against the other man. "You have horrible fighting skills, you know that?" The vampire snarled and struggled harder, only for the grip on his arms to tighten to the point where it hurt. "Oh yeh? And who are you?" The man spat out. "Lavi smirked. "PureBlood. Two hundred year old. You're years too late to defeat me, _**newbie**_." Lavi growled, his eye hard and cold.

* * *

"Now, go near this boy again, and I WILL drive a wooden stake through your heart. And you'll suffer a horrible, but quick death. Or would you prefer silver? Can you imagine the silver cutting into your flesh and that slow burning feeling that will envelope your body? And if I drive it ever so slowly in your helpless twitching body, you will scream in unimaginable agony as your body feels like a fire's eating away at it, like poison is slowly affecting your body, like acid is destroying your insides."

The vampire had tensed up and trembling as he listened to Lavi's list of torture. And his eyes widened as he saw Lavi holding a wooden stake in his free hand. "Ok! Alright! Alright! I'll leave him alone! J-Just… Just don't kill me!" Lavi released his grip and the man scrambled away, whimpers of fear escaping his mouth. "Che." Lavi stared at the vampire's retreating back. And smirked. He threw the stake at the man, and it struck him at where his heart was. The man let out a scream and fell to the ground, and convulsed in agony, before turning to dust.

Lavi felt a headache hit him like a boulder, and he fell to the floor. "What the heck happened…" He muttered, his eye losing its coldness, and back to that bright emerald green it was. He gasped as he caught sight of the dust on the road. "Oh my gosh what happened here?" Then his eye widened. "Allen!"

* * *

Abyss: SCRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAM!

Allen: What now?

Abyss: I CAN FINALLY PLAY AUDITION! I CAN FINALLY PLAY AUDITION! KYAAAAAAAAA!

Lavi: OoooOooOo…

Abyss: YEASH! NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS MAPLE! And please answer the questions in the chat box above! Cya all my lovelies! I want at least 5 reviews maybe!


	4. What Are You?

Chapter 4: What Are You?

Abyss: OMG guys! Another 11 reviews! I love you all! Especially since you guys have been reviewing since the start! Don't get me wrong I love new comers but I just love you all! MUACK!

Lavi: So… Is this going M?

Abyss: Haiz… Guys you all know about the site deleting M-rated stories right? Yeh. I'm waiting for all this chaos to blow over first. I just don't get why this site just deletes an author's story without their permission! Che!

Allen: So… This story ain't turning M? –hopeful look-

Abyss: Silly Allen-chan! I'm still gonna make Lavi molest you!

Allen: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Lavi: YEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH!

Abyss: Haiz… My basketball team just got thrashed real badly in a friendly match… I have a super obvious bruising on my left elbow, and a sure to be turning black bruise on my right arm. Hell even if you touch it gently, it still hurts!

**99DenmonChick99: Aww thanks! But cause of the fiasco going on, I'm not sure if it's safe to post a lemon somewhere in this story… T^T But you'll get lime though! To make up for the non-existence of lemon!**

**Lady of Black Millennium: Well he doesn't know that vampires exist! XP**

**Mukuro234: Haha I dunno why but I find your lack of punctuation mark amusing! No offense! I decided to update earlier than I intended!**

**Hanashi o suru: Haha what were you speechless about? How I made Lavi so OOC? Hehe. It'll be important in the story though. There! A hint for the story!**

**Carottal: Hahahaha I can't answer your first question! And the second question will be answered in this chapter. And don't worry! He'll know soon enough!**

**sammi117: Aww thanks! Limes will be included in this story don't worry! But not too detailed though! I hope… *wink***

**Kumika95: Kanda will appear in this chappie! And as I said in the chatbox I'll have to wait for the chaos to blow over first. Haiz… Oh what am I gonna do bout my PokerPair fict?**

**moniqe007: Well here it is! **

**Origami Lotus: O-O That's a secret!**

**Allena Moyashi Walker: Hi hi welcome! And thanks for reviewing! Yeh I know… Thanks for the warning! **

**Pathless: Hahaha it makes you so pissed and excited at the same time doesn't it?**

* * *

"Allen!" Lavi scrambled over to the unconscious boy's side, checking for any form of injuries. He unbuttoned Allen's white shirt, blushing a little as he completely removed the shirt. Sighing in relief, he found nothing fatal. All the younger boy had were bruises on his wrist where the man held him, a blackish-blue bruise on his right shoulder, and a patch of red on the pale stomach. Yeh he did have a few small cuts but he'll be okay. Lifting the small body bridal style, Lavi noticed how light the boy was. 'Is he eating enough?' The vampire walked slowly to his house, not really wanting to leave Allen at home alone after the recent attack.

After a good ten minutes of walking down the streets growling and glaring at younger vampires who were attracted to Allen's blood, Lavi kicked the door open and slammed it shut with his foot. Laying Allen down on his bed, the redhead paused to take a good look at the boy's features. Despite the milky white skin marred by bruises and cuts, he still looked so peaceful and pure. 'Like an angel.' Lavi thought, as he went to get an icepack. Digging around the refrigerator, he took out an icepack and went back into the room where Allen was lying. Slowly and gently, he place the ice on Allen's shoulder, watching the boy's face as it scrunched up a little at the coldness but relaxing soon after. Doing the same with the bruise on his stomach, Allen gave a violent shudder as the ice was placed on his stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head left and right. Lavi felt his face grow hot at the sight of it all. Standing up when he felt that Allen will be alright in the room for a little while, Lavi slipped outside and glanced around, hoping to catch that drunkard who kept stumbling about. He had to give it to the man though, that he's still alive even after trespassing a vampire's home.

Catching sight of a shadow moving closer, he made a grab at the person and pulled him into the house, covering his mouth to make sure that he wouldn't attract unwanted attention. The drunkard struggled, but his actions were slowed due to the alcohol he'd drank. Lavi bit into the man's neck, furrowing his eyebrows at the bitterness. What he didn't expect was for a movement on the bed, a low groan and the bed creaking a little. Lavi quickly finished the man off and just as Allen turned his head at Lavi's direction, the vampire threw the limp body outside through the window and slammed the window shut. Giving Allen a sheepish smile, he couldn't help but feel relieved that it didn't take long for him to wake up. "L-Lavi?" Allen muttered, as Lavi made his way to the bed and kneeled down to reach the boy's level. "You're awake, Allen! You had me worried there! You feeling okay?" Lavi exclaimed. Allen sighed softly. "What happened to me? I remembered that man attacking me, and then a redhead rescued me or somethi- Was that you?" Allen asked, surprised. Lavi rubbed the back of his head. "Well… You can say that. But hey! I'm your knight in shining armor aren't I?" Allen could only roll his eyes, wincing as his shoulder brushed against the wall. Smiling a little, and a tad bit embarrassed, he thanked Lavi. Lavi chuckled. "You should rest. It's 10pm already!" Allen nodded his head sleepily. "Yeh… I should." He said, yawning. "Goodnight Allen."

"Nights Lavi."

* * *

Lavi smiled and walked out the room, and out of the house, knowing that those younger vampires wouldn't trespass their elders' home. The redhead ventured into the dark night, disappearing from view. A figure covered in a black cloak stared after his retreating back, watching it until it can no longer be seen. The figure smirked, entering the front door, he silently opened the wooden door. Peeking in, he caught sight of a mob of white hair on the bed. Grinning widely, he sneaked in, a small knife in his hand. Making sure that the boy was soundly asleep, the knife went closer to Allen's wrist. Taking hold of it gently, the blade slit a small cut on the milky skin, red liquid slowly bubbling up. Leaning in to place his fangs into the slit, he froze as he sensed a murderous presence behind him.

"What is such filth like you doing in my house?"

The vampire turned around, coming face to face with a man with long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, sharp eyes that could make you flinch, and an aura around him that could promise death. The cloaked figure was petrified. He knew he was going to die. "If you think you're gonna die…" Kanda smirked, and dashed forward. "You're correct." He whispered, and with a swipe of his Mugen, he shoved the silver blade into the vampire's heart. The man froze, a wave of pain and agony washing through him, so much that he couldn't scream. Eyes glazing over, he hit the floor hard, turning into dust. Kanda looked up from the pile of ashes on the floor to the figure sleeping on the bed. 'This must be the brat that Lavi met. He smells sweeter than normal mortal would. Che. Idiot.' Kanda caught a whiff of the boy's blood, and his head snapped towards his wrist.

Lavi burst in at that moment. "Yuu! You came back! That wa- Allen! You didn't bite him did you?" Lavi exclaimed as he smelled the scent of Allen's blood lingering in the air. "No I did not, usagi! And don't call me that unless you want to die a second time!" Lavi looked at Kanda with a look that screams 'Are you sure?'. "Than what happened to his wrist? That cut wasn't there the last I checked." Kanda looked at the other with disgust in his eyes. "You actually memorized the kid's body? You're a pedophile." Lavi faked a look of horror. "A pedophile? How could you say that? I thought you knew me better than that! I thought you were my friend!" In return Lavi received a punch in the gut from a pissed off samurai. "C-calm down…" Lavi gasped out.

* * *

"Nngh…"

Lavi and Kanda snapped their heads towards the source of the sound. Allen forced an eye open, the silver standing out in the dark. "You're so noisy that even the brat woke up." Kanda snorted.

"Sorry Allen. Did I wake you up?" Lavi grinned. "Naw… Not really." Allen's blurred vision cleared and he finally notice the stranger next to Lavi. "Uh… Hi. Are you Lavi's friend?" Kanda che'd. "No I am NOT that bloody idiot's friend. NEVER ever say that I'm his FRIEND." Allen stared blankly at the man. "Aww are you shy?" Lavi gapped inwardly at the boy. "Have you not died before?" Kanda growled, obviously pissed. "In my previous life I guess." Allen shot back, smiling. "You die today, Moyashi." Allen was stunned when he heard the nickname given by the long haired vampire. "Hey! I'm not a beansprout!" Allen exclaimed. "Brat knows some Japanese huh? How bout a smiley for that achievement?" Kanda smirked. 'This kid's gonna be fun to mess with.'

"His name is Kanda Yuu by the way!" Lavi Interrupted. "Allen you really should be sleeping now! It's late and don't you have school tomorrow?" Allen gasped. "Oh no! I need to get home! All my stuffs are th-"

"Woah woah woah! You're not going home!" Lavi blurted out unintentionally. Allen looked confused. "Why?" Lavi cursed mentally. "Well… Uh… You see… It's…"

"Dark. A scrawny sprout like you is scared of the dark, aren't you? "

Kanda finished the sentence for the redhead. "SAYS WHO?" Allen blurted out.

"Says ME."

"ARGH! You're insufferable!"

"So I've heard."

Lavi grinned. "You two are like a married couple!" Both boys froze. "Much better! Now, you wanna go home don't you? I'll escort you home!" Allen smiled at Lavi. "You would? Thanks! I get lost easily." He admitted. "Yep! I know!"

"Huh? I didn't tell you that!"

"You just did!" Lavi shot back, wanting to slap himself on the face for that mistake. The first time they met Allen DID say that he gets lost easily. Allen shrugged and stood up, falling back onto the bed when a wave of pain washed through him. "Ow…" He muttered, as he held his bruising shoulder. Lavi sighed, and lifted the boy bridal style again. "H-Hey!" Allen yelled, blushing. "What are you doing?"

"Your shoulder's injured." Lavi stated simply. "But I can still walk!"

"I'm still not letting you down."

Knowing that he had lost the battle, Allen sighed dejectedly, relaxing into Lavi's arms. "You're still cold…" Lavi stayed silent. "That guy was cold too. Was he sick?" Lavi stifled a laughter. "Perhaps." As Lavi walked towards Allen's house he could feel angry stares in the dark directed at him. 'Must be that guy's gang. Some of them seem pretty strong.' He shrugged it off and continued on his merry way.

* * *

"Well. Here we are!" Lavi exclaimed, as he walked up the front door. Allen felt around his pocket for his keys, pulling them out when he heard the jiggling it caused. Unlocking the door Lavi stepped into the house, now feeling that Allen will be safe since he's in his own house. 'Hope he didn't invite any other vampires in.' Lavi placed Allen on his bed, plopping down next to the boy. "Um… Lavi? Why's there so many criminals out there now?" Allen knew he was asking a stupid question, but after the attacks he was starting to get concerned. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his classmates. Lavi pondered over the question for a while, though he knew they were vampires. "Tell me, Allen. Have you ever been attacked before? Before that incident a few days back."

"Nope. Not at all."

"How bout anyone breaking into your house?"

"Why would anyone even break into my house? I have nothing valuable." Allen tilted his head. 'Cause you're so adorable and molestab- SHIT STOP THINKING DIRTY BOUT ALLEN!' One look at that adorable motion, and Lavi felt the need to bite the boy. To sink his fangs into the pale neck. Taking a deep breath, Lavi tried to calm down his thirst for the younger's blood. "Has… Anyone done anything… Foreign to you?" Allen felt his face heat up. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY-"

"Chill! I was NOT thinking bout whatever you're thinking of!"

Allen calmed down a little, embarrassed from the silly act. "Well…" Allen squinted his eyes, trying to recall anything that happened in his past. "If I remembered correctly, my foster father did do a ritual thingy on me… He said it would protect me from the dark, a seal I believe." Lavi's eyes widened. It all made sense! No wonder Allen has never been bitten before! That seal kept Allen safe from vampires. But over the years it had weakened, attracting a few vampires. 'So that means when I bit him, I broke the seal. And Allen is no longer safe from the creatures of the night. Well shit.' "Allen… What do you know about werewolves?" Allen shot him a strange look. "Well… They are humans who turn into wolves at night when the moon rises. They fight using their teeth."

"How about the living deads?"

"Like zombies?" Allen asked. "Corpse demons. Zombies as you call them."

"Um… They are corpses that are supposed to be dead. But they rose and came back to life as zombies, their senses, except for their hearing, don't work at all."

"The living dolls?"

"Dolls that are believed to be possessed by a spirit and rises at night to kill."

Lavi bit his bottom lip, trying to quell his thirst. "Did you notice… That all of them only rise in the night?" Allen nodded his head. "Then how about… _**Vampires**_?" Allen played around with his fingers nervously. "Um… Legend says that they are The Rulers of the Night. The Undeads. Stuff like that…" Allen was getting nervous. 'Why is Lavi acting so weird? And god is his eye RED or is it a trick of the light?' Allen's breathing began to pick up, his pulse beating faster, as fear paralyzed his body. Lavi sensed the fear radiating from the boy, no longer able to control his bloodlust, and grabbed the boy's wrists. Allen yelped, as his hands were pinned, the redhead straddling him. Allen was on the verge of hyperventilating. Lavi moved his head closer to Allen, his once shining emerald eye now a glinting ruby red. Slowly kissing the boy's neck, his saliva released endorphins, making the white haired boy gasp. Lavi released his fangs and sank them into the boy's neck. Allen was too distracted by the foreign feelings to feel the pain of his neck being pierced. Lavi savored the blood in his mouth, his hunger quelled. Pulling away, he licked at the two puncture holes his fangs had caused, making the younger shiver. Allen stared at the vampire, half closed eyes boring into Lavi's emerald orb. "W-What are you?" Allen whispered. Lavi gave the boy a sorry look and answered the question. "I'm a vampire."

'A vampire?' Allen thought before his eyes once again closed shut for the night.

* * *

Abyss: T^T

Allen: … Y-Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-You…

Lavi: Why're you so sad? I get to drink Moyashi-chan's blood!

Allen: …

Abyss: Well, cause my entire body ached from basketball training! Hell I feel like a jelly!

Allen: Why did you let him bite me…

Abyss: FOR THE SAKE OF LAVEN!

Lavi: Hi-5! –goes to hug Allen-

Allen: -blush-

Abyss: SQUUUUUUEEEEEEE! –major nosebleed-


	5. I'll Protect You

Chapter 5: I'll Protect You

Abyss: Today was a happy day! Really sad too… AND LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE… 50 REVIEWS! OMG!

Allen: What happened?

Abyss: Well first my aiming, stamina and defense in basketball improved! And I got muscle aches all over! Now, how are things while I was away?

Allen: We were actually being good! Nothing was destroyed while you're away! –pieces of photo frame, missing homework, broken cup and broken table in a hidden corner under blue whale-

Abyss: Good!-completely oblivious to big stack of items- Now, there is a VERY high chance of me writing a few or one lemon in here. Maybe, MAYBE, since most of you want me to write.

Lavi: So… I'll be getting Allen's vir-

Allen: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Abyss&Lavi: O-o

Abyss: Maaaaaaan… I nearly cried when I watched someone reading Bong Cheon Dong Ghost on Youtube. I swear my heart's pounding real hard right now. And I'm lol trembling. If you guys are brave enough go watch this video! And I love this dude! He's so funny! Search Bong Cheon Dong Ghost Pewdiepie!

**Origami Lotus: I'm only telling in PMs~ It'll reveal a spoiler if I were to say it now!**

**sammi117: Hehe well here you go then! Your question will be answered in this chapter!**

**kh07gl: Haha welcome back! I'm sure you did well for your exams!**

**99DenmonChick99: Chocolates go well with EVERYTHING! XD Okay maybe not everything… Does not go well with glue… But good for using as excuse! "Teacher, my homework is smudged with chocolate! So I couldn't do it!" XD**

**Hanashi o suru: Here it is! And I did not die of blood loss! Yay! **

**Colorful-Crap: Ah... The wonders of cliffhangers! Or horrors. XD In my other story I believe there was a pretty mean cliffie and now people want my head. ;_;**

**moniqe007: You can continue from here!**

**Kumika95: Love Laven! Hi-5!**

**Mukuro234: Haha lol kyaaaaaaa! X3**

**Lady of Black Millennium: What if I made someone else bite Allen? ^^**

**jessyvaga: Really? Thanks!**

**Carottal: Hmm… Cross… Um… Yeh I guess! He'll appear somewhere in the middle if he's in it! But it's most likely he'll be in this.**

**AkitaBlackheart1312: Here you go!**

**TheFightingAlchemist: Hehe. Thanks for both reviews!**

**TheNoahsMuse: Thank you!**

**Mai: Hardcore Laven fan here! XD I think so too! Lavi is naughty, so he's a vampire! Ok that was completely irrelevant.**

**Guest: Well… Most of them want this to be M… So… Yeh. ^_^ Are you by any chance the one who flamed my M? I wouldn't hold any grudge on you if you are! But it sorta hurt. But anyway thanks for reviewing! If you don't want to read the lemon if I post any I can put a warning! –takes cookie- Nom nom nom nom nom nom… ^^**

**april raffray: Haha wait and see… XD Thanks for reviewing and thanks for helping me reach 50!**

**P.S. I think I forgotten to tell you that Allen doesn't have his red arm, or black arm. I forgot to mention it so now it'll come with the plot. ^^ Or did I mention it? ARGH! I can't remember if I mentioned that Allen has his red arm! And fangirls I think you might be happy with this chapter! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Lavi glanced sadly and apologetically at the unconscious boy beneath him. "Shit…" He cursed, clutching his head. His eye was now back to its original emerald color, his bloodlust quenched. He did not drink enough blood to kill Allen or put his life in danger, fortunately. Getting off Allen, the redhead plopped down beside Allen on the bed. "I'm sorry, Allen." He whispered into the younger's ear, before he laid down on his side, his arms finding their way around Allen's tiny waist. Lavi rested his chin on Allen's soft fluffy white hair, inhaling the scent of his angel.

Wait. His?

Lavi shook his head of all those thoughts. 'I can't fall in love with him. It's going to be dangerous… Too dangerous.'

The vampire sighed and hugged the boy closer into his chest. As he was about to shut his eye the emerald orb snapped open again. 'I thought I saw something move in the corner.' Lavi narrowed his eye, staring fiercely at the darkness. Letting go of the boy in his arms, he slipped off the bed and slowly inched away from Allen, looking back to make sure he was okay.

"Who's there?"

Lavi demanded, standing very still. 'What is this strange presence?' Slowly, he inched towards the shadows covering the side of the room. There was an aura there. A dark aura. What was it? Lavi felt the aura getting stronger as he moved closer, suffocating him.

'Only ancient vampires can camouflage so well in the dark. And vampires already have excellent eyesight in the dark. Please tell me it's not an Ancient…'

All of a sudden, Lavi felt something dart past him, and a sharp tingling went up his spine. Falling to the floor, the redhead saw a black figure thanks to the light of Allen's bedside table, walking up to the white haired boy. "Get away from him!" Lavi yelled, anger and protectiveness washing over him. The figure turned, and the vampire swore he saw something golden glinting under the dark disguise. The person stood still, as if it were staring at Lavi, reading his next move. And the figure hopped out the window. Lavi pushed himself up, and raced to the window, looking for a silhouette in the empty street. But he saw nothing. Lavi swore under his breath, and made his way back to the bed, laying down and putting both arms around Allen tightly. 'Whoever wants to get to Allen, will have to get past me.'

* * *

Allen's slowly opened his blurry eyes, a hand coming up to rub the sleepiness away. He took a short peek at his clock and decided he should get up and get ready for school. But he felt something around his waist, and another dangerously low his hips. He strained his head to face whatever's behind him, and was met but bright red hair. Frozen by shock, he didn't notice the hand drooping lower down his hipbone, before he let out a scream.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He tumbled to the floor with a loud thump, and Lavi woke up at that moment. "Woah, Allen, what happened?" Allen's face was red with embarrassment and his silver eyes wide open. 'Lavi just… He just… He… OH MY GOD.'

"Something wrong?"

Allen was brought back to reality when Lavi's voice reached him. "Y-You… You jus…" Lavi waited patiently for Allen to talk. "Y-You… Oh my god…"

"Nightmare?" Lavi offered. But he knew it was highly impossible. He just wanted to offer a thought. "If you had a nightmare you can always-"

"YOU TOUCHED MY 'AHEM' YOU PERVERT! AND WHY WERE YOU HUGGING ME LIKE THAT?"

Allen flushed a deeper red as he remembered the weird feeling when Lavi's hand brushed against his… Down there. Lavi blinked with his one eye for a few seconds, before bursting out loud with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW OLD ARE YOU? You're still censoring words like p- OW!" Lavi's hands flew to the top of his head, and he opened his closed eyes. "Maan… For a little guy you sure have a lot of stren- Hey Allen, what's wrong?"

The boy was huddled up in the corner of his room, eyes watching Lavi fearfully, his tiny frame trembling. "Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asked again, moving closer, which caused Allen to flinch. "Y-You're-e a v-vamp-pire…" Lavi looked away from the boy for a second, before his gaze landed back on him. "Yeh. I guess I am huh?" He walked towards the boy. When he was right in front of him, Lavi kneeled down in front of the shaking boy. Reaching out a hand he ruffled the kid's head. "W-What a-are you g-gonna do to m-me now?" Allen whispered. He was afraid that Lavi would kill him, since he's a vampire. "Y-You're no-ot gonna ki-kill me, are y-you?"

Lavi's eye widened. Vampires were supposed to kill whoever finds out they were not human. This rule was set by the Ancients, and no one dares defy them. Only a few brave souls had broken this law, but they were hunted down and killed, and the human will be either killed or taken. But now they have a new set of Ancients, as the previous ones were killed, turned to dust. And they were more lenient with the rules. It was rumored that they were looking for something, and very few vampires have the knowledge of what it was, and as far as people know, they were all missing.

* * *

"Look, Allen. I'm not gonna kill you."

'No. I can't let him live. He'll suffer even more now that I've broken the seal.'

"I'll protect you. I won't let anything harm you."

'I can't get too attached to him! He'll be in greater danger! Especially since I…'

"You're safe here with me."

'No, it's NOT safe being with me. What am I saying?'

"Allen, I…"

'I want to be with him but can I do it? Can I keep him safe?'

"I…"

'I won't let him get killed.'

A pair of cold, yet warm lips pressed itself gently against soft pink ones. Allen's eyes were wide open while Lavi's was closed. Allen's eyes slowly slid shut as he melted into the kiss. The redhead pulled back, not wanting to force the boy into anything deeper than that. He looked into the boy's silver pools, deciding that it was time he had a chat with the younger. "Allen… Since now you know I'm a vampire, I'm going to tell you about my kind. But first, you probably need to get to school." Allen's mouth dropped open. "OH MY GOSH! SCHOOL!" Allen was up and running into the bathroom. Not more than a few minutes, Allen had dashed out of the house. Lavi chuckled as he watched Allen run out the house. "He went the wrong way. Definitely the wrong way."

* * *

"I AM SO SORRY!" Allen yelled as he burst into class, startling his classmates and teacher. Reever sighed. "Got lost again?" He knew Allen well enough to know the reason why he was late, for he was a responsible person. And after all, Allen had gotten lost in school before. Many times. Allen nodded his head, and his classmates broke out in sniggers. Typical. Allen walked up to his seat next to Lenalee. Allen had always felt awkward there as he was always the only guy. Seating so close to Lenalee. Sure he had known the girl and her- MAD pyscho brother for a long time, but, it's still weird. Those two were the most popular girl and guy in school.

Lenalee was gorgeous, her long silky green hair tied up in pigtails, her hair color complimenting her purple eyes. She was of average height and was slim, a yellowish tint to her complexion. She tends to wear long sleeved shirts with very short skirts. Allen found it disturbing, and always commented on it as a joke. Lenalee was the captain of track and field, being the fastest runner in the team. Many of the boys have the hots for her, but because of her brother, none of them were able to get close to her. Only Allen could go near Lenalee without being treathened.

Allen was, in everyone's eyes, very feminine for a boy. When he had attended the school on the first day, being a new student, many have mistaken him for a girl. He stood out among the rest as well, with his fluffy white hair, and his unique scar. He had unusually pale skin and bright silver eyes. He would normally dress in a plain white long sleeved shirt with black slacks. Lenalee had always commented that it was too plain, and had forced him into different clothes every day. Allen, despite his height, was in basketball as the future captain. He was still a freshman, but had skipped a grade thanks to his score. He was always gentle, other than during basketball, and was bullied easily. Many girls had a crush on him, and some dudes too. But the kid was too oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey Allen." Lenalee whispered. "Hi Lenalee. Did I miss anything?" Lenalee shook her head, hearing the quiet giggling of the girls around her. "Okay. Um… So… Uh… I have training today. Would you come watch? We're going to pick players for the oncoming match." Lenalee laughed lightly. "Course I will come watch! You'll surely get chosen!" Allen smiled softly. "Thanks… But I'm not so sure about that." He still felt light headed from having his blood sucked right out of him. 'I wonder what Lavi's doing now? I need to ask him about the ki-' Allen blushed as his hand flew to his lips. Lenalee watched him intently, from his blush, his glazed eyes, and his hand on lips… Could it mean… "WERE YOU KISSED?" She shrieked, shooting up and pointing an accusing finger at Allen. Said boy turned a bright pink. "W-What?"

"Um… Lee. I would like to continue my lesson please." Lenalee blushed as she realized that she had shouted it out in class. But Allen was literally a tomato. He wished he could sink into the ground to escape all those stares from his classmates. "Oh god… Lenalee… Why…" Lenalee grinned sheepishly. "I'm so sorry Allen. Um… Good luck?" Allen headed the desk, hiding his flushed cheeks.

* * *

Allen managed to escape his questioning classmates about who had kissed him. It spread like wildfire in school, and soon Allen found himself hiding in a stall in the male's changing room. He was already in his jersey, but he was trying to find a way to escape the girls outside. For all he knows, many, many, MANY of the girls in school were yaoi fan girls. "Need help?" A voice surprised Allen, and he saw a redhead holding onto the ledge at the top of the stall. "Lavi!" He exclaimed. 'How did he get in?'

"I came in through the trees outside into the window. Those are some awesome shelters!" Lavi sniggered, climbing over into the stall. "Well, I see you're in a bit of a sticky situation. Don't you fear! I'll be your knight in shining armor," Lavi threw Allen onto his shoulder, earning a yelp from the boy. "And save your sorry behind!" Lavi threw the door open and ran out into the hallway, laughing madly with an extremely embarrassed Allen on his shoulder.

"Maaaan I can't wait for you to meet Yuu-chan!"

* * *

Abyss: CLIFFIIE! This time I really am falling asleep so I have to stop here before my head falls on the keyboard and send my yogurt all over the floor.

Allen: I'm in basketball?  
Abyss: Teehee! What can I say? I love basketball and I'm in the school team! Or would you prefer netball? ^^

Allen: NO!

Abyss: Hehe. Lavi, what do you think of Allen in a dress?

Lavi: STRIKE!

Allen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Abyss: Hehe. Well what do you guys think? And make a guess as to who that stalker dude was in Allen's room! Please? I want about 10 reviews please! Though that might be asking for too much… And this chapter is slightly shorter cause I'm really sleepy right now! Please review!


	6. All About The Night

Chapter 6: All About The Night

Abyss: Hey yo people! I have news! Bad news for you guys I guess! ^^

Allen: What? You're gonna abandon this story? -secretly cheering-

Abyss: Hey! Stop cheering! I know you love the Laven moments between you and Lavi that I give!

Allen: What? NUUUUUUU! -is in denial-

Lavi: You don't like being with me? -sad face-

Allen: No! I mean- I like being with you! Oh shucks!

Abyss: -fangirl grin- Well, onto the news! I will not include a lemon in this! And instead, a lot of fluff and limes will be included! There will be a sequel for this I guess. It'll be M rated. If I meet point 100 by the end of this story I will write the sequel! Asking for more than a hundred might be asking for too much. :P

**Hanashi o suru: Haha to be honest I'm still in a dilemma for who the stalker dude was! XD -hugs back-**

**sammi117: Thanks! I love humour so I'm gonna include quite a bit in this story!**

**Origami Lotus: Thank you! Lavi's gonna have to worry about himself as well! XD**

**TheFightingAlchemist: XP It kinda helps that I'm somehow crazy at times so I guess that's the reason! **

**April: Aww thanks! *heart* I'll try update this whenever I have the time but my finals are coming in a few weeks!**

**Lady of Black Millennium: -nervous smile- You're not thinking about what I'm thinking that you're thinking which is what I think is really bad thinking, right?**

**Jozefien: Hmm... -evil fangirl glance at Allen-**

**Colorful-Crap: I love those moments too! But I'm a sports fan and the basketball part is gonna be kinda important for the plot to get more exciting! XD Pluz I'm one of those shorties in the team... T^T**

**Mukuro234: :) Lavi is always funny! Well, except for a few parts!**

**MercenaryCrime: Aww thanks! I thought no one bothers to read A/Ns!**

**Sex-a-licious Usagi: Haha well I think it's a tad too fast too but hey! I love writing fluff! XD**

**Mai: Well then prepare yourself for more fluff! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**TheNoahsMuse: Hm... We'll see if you're correct! ^^**

**april raffray: XD When you said Timcanpy in a cloak the first thing that came into my mind was a body with a Timcanpy head!**

**Mitsuyo-chan: Haha I hope she's okay cause I don't really like her personally but unless she's a fangirl... XD**

**Pathless: Basketball and yoghurt's awesome!**

**Nea walker: Ehehehehehehe... You're not gonna harm me right?**

* * *

Allen's limbs flailed around wildly as he tried to escape Lavi's hold. "H-Hey! Put me down! Who's this Yuu-chan? Where are you taking me?" He yelled, struggling and hitting Lavi's back, embarrassed from being seen like this by his classmates. "Stop squirming! If you don't stop you're gonna fall!" But the warning came too late. With one mighty kick, Allen managed to get Lavi out of balance and hop on one foot, trying to stop himself from falling. "O-Oi Lavi!" Allen shrieked as they fell into the swimming pool. "What the heck Lavi?" The younger spluttered as he crawled out of the pool, gasping for air. Lavi laughed loudly, swimming up towards the side of the pool. A figure approached them quietly, and just as Allen noticed the man, an arm reached out to grab the red head's soaking collar."Usagi! What are you thinking coming out in broad daylight?" The man hissed quietly. Allen's eyes widened. 'He knows?'

Lavi just smiled brightly. "A little sunlight once in a while wouldn't hurt! We're not some weakling newbies who'd die at the mere touch of sunlight!"

"..."

"Fine! It kinda stings right now!"

"Who are you?" Allen cut in, confused. The man turned to look at him. Allen nearly 'eep'ed when he saw the aura in the taller's eyes that just screams "I'm going to fucking murder you." 'What did I do?' Allen screamed inwardly. "Ah! This is Yu- Ow!"

"Kanda." He grunted, retrieving his hand from where he hit Lavi on the head. "And trust me, don't you ever call me by my first name, got it Moyashi?" Allen's eye twitched. 'Did the girly man just call me a beansprout?'

"It's Allen! I'm not a sprout!"

"I'll believe that when you're not clearly a half a head shorter than me. Deal with it, Moyashi."

"And I'll only believe you're not a transvestite when you cut your hair!"

"..."

'Oh crap.' Lavi sensed the killing intent emitted by his friend. "SAAAAaaaaaay, Allen-chaaaaaan!" Lavi slumped his arm heavily over Allen's shoulder, a thump sounded as the red head's arm hit the younger's shoulder. "Ye know, I reaaaaally feel like going back under the shade! How about YOU?" He forced a smile as he pulled Allen away from the samurai. Allen cocked an eyebrow. "Lavi what are you doing?"

"Ye know, I have a veeeeery bad feeling that we'll be paying Heaven a visit today... Maybe Hell first. RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and flipped him over, carrying him like one would to a sack of potato. Behind them, a pissed off Kanda was chasing them down, sword unsheathed and glinting evilly, just like its owner. They burst out of the school, a nervous yet laughing Lavi holding tightly onto Allen for fear he would fall off and meet a bloody demise.

* * *

Lavi soon found himself trapped in an alleyway, it was a dead-end. The menacing shadow of Kanda Yuu loomed over him and Allen, who only noticed the danger a while earlier. The white haired could literally see the demons of Hell laughing at him in the aura emitted by Kanda. "L-L-Look Y-Y-KANDA! He's sorry for what he said!" Lavi was really starting to feel uneasy, and the affect of the sun on his skin was slowly him down too. Kanda's older so he could handle it better than him. Kanda slowly stepped towards them, and froze midway. Lavi eyed at Kanda strangely. They made eye contact. "What's wrong Yuu?"

"It's Kanda!" He hissed. Lavi gently set Allen down on the ground, watching Kanda's careful movements. "They're here." Lavi's single eye widened. "You serious?" The red head gaped. He felt a tug on his sleeve. "Lavi. What's going on?" Allen asked, staring deep into the vampire's eye. "Usagi, hide the brat somewhere. Something's approaching."

"I'm no brat!" Allen snapped before Lavi covered his mouth, placing him behind a few boxes in a dark corner. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound. Stay hidden." Lavi moved away before Allen could say anything else. "What's approaching, Yuu?"

"I swear if you don't stop calling me that-"

"I think it's here."

Lavi cut into Kanda's sentence as he felt the atmosphere darkened and the temperature around them drop. Dark clouds covered the sun, darkening the city. A purple light flashed at where the sun was, leaving a short message behind in a language Allen didn't understand.

_I found you~!_

Kanda grabbed the hilt of his sword, preparing for an attack. "Lavi!" A soft yelp caught the vampire's attention. Lavi looked to where Allen was pointing at. Sitting there innocently, was a beautiful porcelain doll with it's eyes closed. Then, they burst open, staring at both Lavi and Kanda. The samurai's eyes narrowed. He motioned Lavi to be on the lookout for any attacks, and he closed his eyes. A short while later, his eyes opened and he spun around, slicing down a figure. The figure fell, turning to dust. A childish voice sounded through the now open lips of the porcelain doll, before it was crushed to pieces by Lavi.

"Beware thy Akuma. Beware thy death."

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he stared intently at Allen. There was something completely off about that mortal... "Usagi. Bring him back to the house. I need to confirm something about the bean."

"I AM NOT A BE-"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Lavi placed the boy in his arms on the bed gently, as Kanda came forward towards Allen. "Don't mind me." He muttered quietly, letting his fangs slide out. 'He's a vampire too? Hell, have I been damned?' "Woah! Woah woah! Yuu! What are you doing?" Lavi jumped in front of Allen protectively as the older vampire made a move towards the bed. "Just move away."

"First you tell me what you're planning to do!"

Kanda shot Lavi a glare that could have melted the Antarctica, and che'd. "As much as I'd hate to let any part of myself touch that brat, it can't be helped. The sprout may be _'him'_." Lavi would've snorted at him, but this was Kanda we're talking about! Kanda Yuu never jokes. "You serious?" Lavi shrieked. Kanda merely nodded his head. Allen was confused. "Lavi? What the heck is going on?" Lavi chuckled a little. "I'm sorry Allen. But just follow whatever Yuu says."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Kanda went up again toward Allen, the boy creeping back as far as he could until his back his the wall. "L-Lavi?" Two hands grabbed onto the pale thin shoulders, and Kanda slowly sank his fangs into Allen's pale neck. Silver orbs flickered to look at Lavi, silently asking what was happening. Lavi just stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders. Kanda finally pulled away and wiped his lips. "It's true." Lavi bit his bottom lip. "Then I've gotten both of us into deep shit."

"Hell yes, baka usagi."

"W-Wha?"

Allen was now REALLY confused. "What the heck is going on?" He demanded, ticked off by the fact that no one was answering his question. Lavi sighed. Kanda leaned against the wall, eyes fixed on the younger Pureblood and the mortal. The redhead sat on the side of the soft bed, the matress dipping down as weight was added to it. He ruffled the younger's hair and carried out his promise to tell Allen more about what goes on during the night, of what existed when the moon rises and shines her face at the world.

"We vampires are ruled by a group of 13 vampires who are known as the Ancients. The are the oldest of us all, as when the body in which the memories reside in dies, the memory and will of the Ancient will find another candidate it can implant itself in. And once the will of the Ancient influences the candidate's mind, the mortal's body will be taken over by the Ancient, who has awakened after a long slumber within the mortal's mind. You will never know if they have changed, unless they reveal themselves as an Ancient, a vampire. They might seem the same, but they harbor the memories of a seven thousand year old vampire. They are the Ancients, also known as the family of Noah."

Allen listened attentively, bracing himself for what could be worse than what he had heard. They seem to scare the bastard of a vampire even, and dreaded to know about the full extent of the Noahs power. "So, are they called Ancients or Noahs? Or do they differ during the night and day?" Lavi nodded, surprised at the boy's knowledge of the Ancients. "Yeh. During the day they are able to revert into a human. But they'll each have a fighting ability. They have a high position in the world. They are the Noah family. During the night they'll revert into a vampire. And their fighting ability intensify. The leader of them all is known as the Millennium Earl. All 13 Ancients have 7 stigmata each on their forehead, and have gray skin. Basically the Noahs and the Ancients are the same people, but in different worlds they differ. To us, they are known as Ancients. To the humans, they are the Noahs."

* * *

Allen was a little scared by now. "B-But humans have no clue about the world of the night. So doesn't that mean they are vulnerable to creatures? And what about me? Now that I know about all this." Lavi patted Allen lightly on the shoulder. "It means, Allen, that you will have to live the night. And you have to stay with us 24/7. Something about you separates you from the human race. Your blood, to be specific. Physically, you are a human, and belong to the Light. But inside you, you belong to the Night." Everything seemed to have froze. Allen had always thought he was just a deformed child, a human just like the rest despite his looks. But did whatever that was making him, different from humans have anything to do with Mana? And his scar? "W-What about my scar?" Allen blurted out. "Does it have anything to do with all this?"

"That scar is the symbol of a seal placed by someone who has the blood of a creature of the night." Kanda intervened the conversation. Allen's breath hitched. No... Mana is not- "What seal?"

"A seal to ward off the dark. To protect the one who was sealed from attacks."

"You said something about your foster father doing a ritual on you right?"

Allen nodded, and Lavi decided to tell Allen about it. "The ritual consisted of him using his blood and drawing something on your face, right?" Allen nodded again, slowly starting to understand what Lavi would say. "That seal can only be placed by a man who lives in between light and dark. Who belongs to one side but is connected to the other by relation. That person is the 'Bridge'. And-"

"Mana was the Bridge, wasn't he?" Allen asked in a small voice. Lavi looked a tad bit surprised, but nodded. "So, who's the Bridge now?" The boy questioned, secretly hoping it wasn't him. "Unknown." Kanda replied. "And... You said I was not a full human. What am I?" Lavi and Kanda shared a short and silent message through their eyes. And the redhead shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. For your own safety." Allen fidgeted nervously on the bed. "Remember this Allen." Lavi cupped both Allen's cheeks with his icy cold hand. "DON'T stay out at night without us. DON'T tell anyone about this. DON'T invite any strangers in. And DON'T let anyone know you belong to the Night and Light."

Alle nodded silently, and Lavi placed his forehead on the other's. Kanda rolled his eyes at them. "When you decide whether he'll be staying or we're leaving, then look for me. Otherwise, DON'T even think about calling me, usagi. I'm going to meditate." The samurai left the room, leaving Allen and Lavi together alone. Lavi sniggered and placed a small kiss on Allen's forehead. The boy flushed a light pink. Lavi grinned and pressed his lips hard against the boy's soft pink ones, earning a small muffled squeak of surprise. The Pureblood moved Allen onto his lap, breaking the kiss and earning a small whine from the boy, despite the look of surprise and embarrassment on his face. Allen blinked. And blinked again. And again. Trying to avoid looking into Lavi's eye. Said vampire chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Allen's face heat up a bit more, and brought a pillow down on Lavi's head. Hard. "Ow! Shit!" Lavi cursed as he found out the pillow wasn't as soft as it looks. Allen laughed childishly and leaned on Lavi, surprising the older. "I'm tired, let me sleep." Allen muttered, burying his head in the crook between Lavi's neck and shoulder. He was tired, from all the information he had just taken in. At learning that Mana wasn't who he was. And that he might have died from another cause. Lavi smiled and leaned against the bedpost, shutting his eyes, letting sleep claim him along with the boy sleeping on him.

* * *

Abyss: Phew! Finally done! And sorry guys I rewrote the entire chapter and I hope my writing's improved! Haha. And yeh sorry I changed summary again. If you think the previous summary was better please tell me! I'm super indecisive! Is it longer than usual? :P

Allen: Yeh. You are.

Abyss: Hehe. Aww come on! I know you're upset cause the plot bunnies in my head are going nuts and making me come up with new ideas!

Lavi: Any Lavens? :)

Abyss: Hm... I haven't decided on the pairing but I think there was a family fict, a few Yullens, and a PokerPair perhaps? And a fluffy oneshot.

Lavi: Let that oneshot be Laven!

Allen: …

Abyss: Hehe. I'll see~ But for now see ya! I'll be back in a while to update this after I write the other stories I promised my readers! I want 8 reviews please! Or 5! Thank you guys so much for your reviews!


	7. Just Enjoy The Day, While You Can

Chapter 7: Just Enjoy the Day, While You Can

Abyss: Okay I'm really sorry about not updating quicker but- Please put your guns down! [] I'm was the midst of my examination and my phone decided it would be fun to see me retype everything I had written for the chapter and my panicked face when I find out my notes are all missing. ==

Allen: I see... So this chapter's gonna be a happy one? No destruction or anything?

Abyss: Sure, unless you count that broken chair over there in! ... Wait. MY CHAIR! - epic back flip over couch- FRONT FILP! :D

Lavi: But Abyss that was a back flip-

Abyss: DON'T QUESTION ME!

Lavi&Allen: O-O

Abyss: Oh! And Laven fluff for the whole chapter! XD Here's an ultra long (for me) chapter for you guys! It was supposed to be two chapters but hey! You guys deserve it! I made you wait for so long! And 15 REVIEWS!? I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Hanashi o suru: Yeeeeh Got it figured out! Haha thank you^^**

**kh07gl: I'm sorry I did the complete opposite of your 'update fast'. ._. XD But here's a longer chapter and more fluff!**

**Mukuro234: Here's the update! But it wasn't soon. XD**

**april raffray: XD Hardcore Anti-Yullen! Haha don't worry Lavi's gonna do just that... XD And THANK YOU!**

**Pathless: You think so? :') I thought they were rather lame!**

**MercenaryCrime: THhhhhHHhHhat's! A secret! ;)**

**LalaPanda9: -Sees puppyface- OH NO! MUST! RESIST! -1 second later- Oh this puppy is so cute! -browsing through Google-**

**TheNoahsMuse: Tyki did see Allen! But no blood taken yet! XD**

**SoulEaterEvansFan: Here ya go!^^**

**mitsuyo-chan: Really? I thought they were dumb! Was typing that chapter when I was this close to falling asleep!**

**jozefien: OOoO thank you for your advice! But I've decided not to change the summary again! I bet you guys find it annoying!**

**Mai: Thank you! I'm trying to lengthen and quicken my updates now that I'm having End of Year holidays!**

**Raicheda: I LAUGHED SO HARD AT YOUR REVIEW! XDDDDD I HAD A TUMMY ACHE AND MY FRIENDS WERE LIKE "She's finally cracked." XDDDDD HAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU! XDDDDDDD GOSH I'M LAUGHING AGAIN!**

**Guest: Aww thank you! But I'm nothing compared to most other authors! :)**

**MoonProphecy: -Brings you back to life- SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU TO WAIT SO LONG! I'LL UH... I don't know. :)**

_WARNING: Some blood sucking and a lil bit of Laven action for you guys! Not very action-y... A little of Allen molestation... Not Lavi though! Don't worry you'll get some soon! Yay for you fangirls!_

* * *

Allen's arm twitched, and he forced his eyes open. "Nng." He groaned as the sun burned into his eyes. 'Is this how vampires feel everyday?' He winced inwardly, before realizing something. "Lavi?" Allen called, looking around for the fiery redhead. "Lavi?" He got up from the bed, and went out the small room. "La-OOF!" Allen crashed into a broad chest. "Lavi?" Allen asked, before it clicked into his mind. "No I am NOT that stupid rabbit, Moyashi." Allen's eye twitched. That name again! "It's Allen you nitwit!" Allen glared at the taller male. Kanda's eye twitched, before doing his signature "Che."

"If you're looking for the Baka usagi he's-"

"I'M BAAAAAACK!"

Lavi yelled victoriously, bursting into the room to glomped Allen mercilessly, the younger letting out a yelp of surprise. "Lavi! Where did you go?" Lavi released Allen, and dug around in his hoodie's pocket. Grabbing onto something, he pumped his fist into the air, two pieces of paper clenched in his palm. "Tada! Tickets to the theme park!" The boy's eyes lit up with eagerness, before they went back to that silver. "But... You can't go out when the sun is-"

"Which is why I bought tickets for a theme park that stays up night! You lived here longer than me how could you not know?!" Lavi gasped dramatically "Oh! And I even got something for-" The redhead vampire spun around, only to find the tip of Mugen on his nose, creating a tiny wound. A drop of blood trickled out before the bleeding stopped. "You're welcome, Kanda." Lavi laughed nervously, drawing away from the murderous swordsman. "I am not going to a fucking theme park with you two idiots." Kanda hissed. Allen backed away, Lavi following after. "It's not a ticket Y-Kanda-chan. I got you something else but I think I shouldn't give it to you now." Lavi fingered something in his hoodie pocket. It was pretty small, Allen noted. He could see the slight outline of the object's shape.

Kanda narrowed his eyes as a moment of silence stretched between the two Purebloods. The silence was shattered as Kanda lunged forward and grabbed hold of the pocket, ripping the cloth away from the clothing. Lavi yelped, face paling as he noticed the ripped pocket in the older's hand. "Aww shucks." Lavi gulped. The man pulled whatever was in the pocket out. Opening his palm, a small machine like object stood straight up, a small door at the side and an even smaller extended hole at the top part of the box shaped item.

Taking a closer look, the object whirled to life, a green light flashing at the top. The top half turned mechanically towards Kanda, and suddenly a hot pink blob found it's way on the samurai's face.

A deadly silence once again found itself in the small room. Lavi had already taken a few steps back, making an effort to hold back the insane laughter that threatened to erupt out of his throat. Allen'a face was a mix of surprise and happiness. He didn't know why he was happy but...

"USAAAAGGIIIIIIII!"

Lavi's gonna die.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SEE HELL A SECOND TIME!"

'I thought Lavi was a Pureblood?' Allen wondered. 'I'm gonna have to ask him later on.'

"I SAW HEAVEN THE FIRST TIME ROUND!"

Lavi bolted out the front door which he'd just entered a few minutes ago, s pissed samurai hot on his trail, sword glinting menacingly even under the shade of the tall trees. Allen chuckled as he went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Lavi had gotten some- actually, a lot- of food from the supermarket. He claimed that he bought it with money, not steal it. But Allen was sure it was someone else's wallet the redhead brought home. But he was excited, to say the least. Picking up the two slips of paper on the ground, a smile reached his lips, he can't wait for the night to come.

* * *

"So, Lavi." Allen's eyes tried to avoid that of the redhead vampire. "I thought you were a PureBlood." Lavi had told him about him and Kanda being Purebloods. Lavi nodded. "Then why did Kanda say you were going to die a second time? If you're a PureBlood. Aren't they born vampires?" Lavi laughed, ruffling Allen's hair, earning him a pout and whack from the boy.

"Haha... Well, you're right about them being born vampires. But they are two different kinds of Pureblood. PureBloods can be born vampires, or have vampire genes in them when they are born, but not strong enough for the mortal to be transformed yet. They are called Halfblood sometimes." Allen mouthed an 'Oh', before another though came into his mind. "Then what about you, Lavi? Which are you?" Lavi fell silent at that question, and was that hatred in his eye?

Allen felt a twinge of guilt, as he saw Lavi's face darkened. And it went back to normal quickly. "Let's leave that question for next time okay? The Night is complicated." Lavi knew that both he and Kanda kept many other things from Allen. But it was not a smart thing to do to feed too much information to a mortal. A half mortal in this case. Allen sighed and breathed a "Fine...". He laid down on the couch he was on, switching on the television in front of him. The news flashed onto the screen, and the headline caught the boy's attention.

"Yesterday night, yet another body had been discovered. The victim had died in the same way as the other victims of these grisly murders. The police believe that the murderers were also from the previous 10 incidents. Cause of death being stabbed by an unknown weapon, and large scratches that seemed to have been caused by claws. It is advised that residents in the Northern side of the city keep their houses locked securely, and stay home at night. Now, onto the next news..."

Allen switched off the television. He had never heard of these killings. And the city had been so peaceful, when had there been a serial killer?

Apparently the headline had caught both PureBlood's attention. The two males were staring at each other, a silent message through their eyes. "Uh, not exactly a mind reader here." Allen waved his hand in front of Lavi's face, startling the older. "Hm? Yes?" Lavi asked.

"What are you guys thinking about?"

Lavi looked down to the floor. Kanda decided to speak up right before Lavi could. "For murders this quick and sudden to occur it might be the work of Ancients." Allen fell silent. "You mean... They're here just to kill or are they after something?" Lavi shrugged. "Who knows? They're sick bastards, knowing them it's probably for fun."

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, a few hours away from the theme park, and Allen hadn't school, neither does he have basketball- "OH MY GOD!" Allen rushed to the room Lavi was in, the vampire was sleeping. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, the screen flashed a few notifications, a few missed calls from...

_Lenalee__  
__Yesterday_

_Coach Suman Dark__  
__Yesterday_

_Rikei__  
__Yesterday_

_Shifu__  
__Yesterday_

Shit. Coach Dark was going to be so pissed! Allen's head came in contact with the wall. He glared at the sleeping vampire on the bed. Oh, Lavi's gonna receive hell from him.

He continued checking for unread messages. He had some, from Coach Dark and Lenalee.

_Coach Suman Dark_

_Hey kid. Where the hell were you yesterday?! The team was waiting for you, you know that?! I wanted to just carry out try-outs without you but Rikei and that Lee girl told me not to and give you a chance. Be grateful for your relationship with them brat. Don't let me catch you not attending training again. And by the way, you owe me 200. Try-out's on Monday do NOT be absent again!_

_Lenalee_

_Allen! Whr were u!? I was looking 4 u do you know that?! Coach Dark was steaming! And I heard thr'll b another try-out session Monday! I'll be thr! So don't keep me waiting again! :(__  
_  
Allen facepalmed himself. If there was one thing he dislike about basketball, was the punishments. *Pumpings and rounds, those were horrible. Running was not that bad of a problem but pumpings... Those were the worst. And now, 200. TWO HUNDRED! Coach's being a little too tough on him. Allen groaned in frustration and walked out the door. '

'I need ice cream...'

* * *

Night quickly crept into the sky, the once bright blue color now taken over by a blackish blue, dotted with silver. Allen sighed happily as he stepped into the carnival. How long has it been since he'd seen one? Let alone entered. Lavi smiled softly as he saw Allen's expression morphed into one full of child-like enthusiasm. He gazed around with one eye, trying to distract himself from the people around him, trying not to suck them dry. There's the carousel... The random game stalls... Roller coasters... Bumper cars... And- When did Allen get to the food stand?

Lavi sweat-dropped, making his way towards the boy. The emerged through the crowd with a wallet in hand. 'Take this as a lesson to keep your valuables properly.' Lavi sniggered as he looked back at the still unsuspecting man chatting with a friend or something.

"Where'd you get the wallet from?"

Allen asked, eyeing the brown leather wallet in Lavi's hand. The one he had brought hone and this one was definitely not the same. "Huh? Oh. Um... Yeh... This... Is mine." The boy cocked a delicate eyebrow. And Lavi broke. "Fine! Fine! I stole it!" He hissed softly into Allen's ear." Said boy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I want that!" Allen smiled brightly, pointing to a stack of hot dogs. "How many?"

"10!"

"... You sure you can finish all that? You just finished dinner."

"Sure I can! Just watch me!"

And watch he did.

* * *

Lavi was mortified. It was all he could do to stare straight at the happily munching boy beside him. "Ho-W-Wah? When- How?" Lavi stuttered. He'd only just turned his back for a second. And when he turned back Allen was munching on his second hot dog, though half of it was already gone. "I ewat fwastt." Allen said through a full mouth. "If you eat so much how could you remain so scrawny!?" Allen flicked Lavi's forehead. "I have an extremely fast metabolism."

"... I see."

It wasn't more than 5 minutes later did Lavi find himself being dragged around the whole of the huge theme park, playing every game and ride Allen wanted to try. It was the final ride Allen wanted- the humongous Ferris wheel.

"It's so high up. I can see the whole city, and so close to the sky. At least... That's where Mana is. I always wanted to ride it. Mana promised me he'll bring me to ride it, before he died. I was always so fascinated by how tall it is." Allen smiled fondly at the memory. Lavi stared at the boy, sitting in the cabin, waiting for the Ferris wheel to reach the top. "Thank you Lavi." Allen smiled, Slowly going nearer to the redhead vampire, and placing a small and light kiss on his cheek. Lavi grinned cockily as Allen pulled away quickly, face painted a light shade of pink.

* * *

Allen and Lavi gazed out the window of the car they were in. Slowly, they reached the top of the ferris wheel, the full moon bright and solemn in the dark sky, as if trying to expose the Night to the humans. Allen sighed contently while watching the sky, he'd never had a chance to go to the carnival since he was a kid. The redhead Vampire's eye lazed over Allen's small frame, wanting to go closer. "Allen." Lavi called, the boy turning from the window and smiled lightly. "Yes?" Lavi crept over to the other side of the cabin, sliding next to the white haired teen. The car tilted a little to the right from the added weight and loss of weight from the left. With one hand he held Allen's chin in place, and Lavi gently placed his lips over the other's. Allen melted into the loving kiss before Lavi pulled away, brushing a few strands of white hair from the pale and delicious neck.

"Do you mind if I..."

Lavi asked softly, looking up from the tempting neck to Allen's bright silver eyes. Allen hesitated for a little while, remembering when he had first found out about Lavi being a vampire. The feeling of Lavi biting into his neck ha felt uncomfortable, a slight sting was all there was to pain. But slowly it started to feel so good and right, despite being bitten by one who was not God's creation. Allen wasn't religious in any way but hey. He'd lived near a church when he was a kid. He was blamed that he had tainted what God had given him. A monster with a curse given by Satan.

Allen nodded his head slowly, seeing Lavi's eye glow red. Gripping onto Lavi's jacket as he felt Lavi's fangs close in on his neck. The vampire sucked gently on a spot on the pale skin, then sinking his fangs slowly into Allen's flesh. Lavi heard Allen gasped for a moment, and the endorphins set to work. Allen moaned softly, clutching at the material of Lavi's jacket. Lavi felt the grip on his jacket tighten as he started to drink Allen's sweet and velvety blood. It felt so heavenly on the vampire's tongue. Allen's arms slipped from gripping Lavi's jacket to around the redhead's neck, hugging tightly as he drowned himself in the sensation.

"Mmmmm..."

Allen hummed as he tilted his head more to the side, giving Lavi more access to his neck. It wasn't long before the older pulled his fangs out of the holes he had created, licking at them to stop the bleeding. Allen's face wore an expression lost and dreamy. Lavi chuckled and landed a soft kiss on Allen's forehead. His head turned towards the door as he saw that they were reaching the ground. He sighed and hoisted Allen up onto his back, walking out the cabin once the door opened up.

"What 'appened to the young'in? He okay?" The old man who controlled the Ferris wheel questioned, looking at the drowsy looking boy on Lavi's back. "Haha~ You know kids. They get tired easily after a whole day of playing around." Lavi replied, and added another statement before the old man could say something. "He's 12, sir. My lil' brother. Cute little thing eh?" The redhead choked back a chuckled as he felt Allen pounded once on his back with a clenched fist. "He's a really tall kid for that age, ain't he?" The old man pointed out jokingly, a little sceptical at all this. Those two didn't even look alike. Allen felt his chest swell a little at being called 'tall'. He was the shortest in his basketball team and was always teased about his height. "Yes sir. He's very tall. In case you're wondering we are not biological brothers. We were adopted from different families. So, would you excuse me, sir. Little boy here would like to go home." Lavi tried not to roll his eye.

'Some humans are just so easy to read.'

Lavi thought as he wandered further away from the Ferris wheel, deciding to head home and put Allen to bed before going out for his next meal.

* * *

"I'm not sleeping... Idiot."

"Woah!"

"Watch it!"

Allen squeaked as Lavi nearly dropped him on the ground. "I was just dizzy." Allen huffed, slowly letting himself down Lavi's back. "Geez... You had me there for a moment. I thought you really were sleepy." Allen smirked, walking along the path out the theme park. It's already 11pm. They'd been there for 4 hours.

"So I guess you heard about the 12 year o..." Lavi's laughing tone died down as he stopped in his tracks. Allen stopped a step ahead. "Lavi?" He called out. Lavi's eye bored an intense look. Allen was sure he saw anger in the emerald orb. "Lavi?"

"Allen. Let's go." The vampire grabbed hold of Allen's smaller hand and dragged him along, the younger tripping once in a while. "Lavi?! What are you-"

"Lavi."

Lavi froze at the voice, Allen bumping into him. Allen looked up at the redhead, and followed his gaze. His eyes landed on a man with a fair complexion, with a slight tint of a tan. His unruly wavy black hair fell onto his face and reached his shoulders. A thick pair of spectacles sat on the man's nose. He wore a white shirt and jeans. 'He look rather ordinary.' Allen thought, unconsciously staring at the man. Whoever he was, he caught sight of Allen's stare, causing the boy to turn his head quickly. And he chuckled.

"What? Cat's got your tongue?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Tyki Mykk."

Lavi's eye was hard and cold, and he spat out the name like it was a horribly disgusting thing. Allen's sight went back to the man, now known as Tyki. Tyki stared at him, and he smirked at Lavi. "You sure know how to pick'em pretty. What's her name?"

"His..."

"Hm?"

"He's a HIM!" Lavi snapped, glaring at the taller man. "We must be going now if you would EXCUSE US." Lavi stomped past the man, Allen following behind, but not before a last stare at Tyki's features. "Oh no you don't, Lavi..." Tyki smirked and he grabbed Allen's wrist, pulling him away, before he broke into a sprint.

"FUCK NO!"

Lavi cursed, earning a few glares of disapproval from mothers who were covering their child's ears from such a foul dirty word. He pushed past the crowd, thankful for the jacket he was wearing. He dashed after the direction he saw Tyki go.

"Lavi...!"

He could hear a faint shout of his name, and he ran even faster. 'If Allen gets into trouble I will...'

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Allen hammered at the man's back, legs kicking at air. Tyki had slung him over his shoulder and thanks to his tall frame, Allen was quite far from the ground. "Don't worry he's behind." Tyki grinned darkly, and he dashed to the side, startling Allen. They broke free of the crowd, bursting into a deserted area.

Tyki put Allen on his feet, grabbing onto his wrist before he could run. "Let me go, you arse!" Allen struggled, and he froze as he saw the man's features change before his eyes. The old and simple clothes faded away to noble looking ones, a tuxedo replacing them. A top hat appeared onto his hand and his placed it on his now neatly tied up hair. The thick glasses fell through him, and Allen gasped, finding himself staring into bright golden eyes, a completely different man from what he had seen a few minutes ago.

"Who are you...?" Allen whispered, eyes opened wide in shock. The man grinned, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Tyki Mykk at your service."

"I know your name!"

"Then may I ask what is it that you are inquiring?"

"What are you?"

Tyki grinned even wider. "I'm sure Lavi will tell you. Or maybe he had. You smell good boy, why is that?"

Tyki breathed against his skin, tongue trailing up his collarbone to his vein on his neck. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little loss, would you?"

"No! Don't you dare! Let me go!"

Tyki merely put his hand up his shirt, a gasp escaping the boy. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" Allen yelled, slamming an elbow into the older's ribs. A grunt escaped the man's lips. And Allen made a run for it, only for Tyki to block his way. Allen lashed a kick at the man's chest, but it was stopped as Tyki grabbed hold of his leg. "That was a huge mistake, human." He growled, throwing Allen against the nearby wall.

* * *

Lavi was in a panic. He'd lost sight of the tall man. And Allen. "SHIT!" He punched the wall, how could he have been so stupid!

"... me g..."

Wait. Was that Allen?

Lavi continued running, and before long he burst into an open space. And stopped. Tyki had Allen up against the stone wall, an arm pressing against the boy's neck and the other was... Lavi's blood boiled. The other hand was unbuttoning Allen's shirt. Lavi was about to make sure that the bastard loses his whole arm, until he saw Allen's knee raised and... He winced. That. Had gotta hurt.

"Lavi!"

Allen noticed the redhead and ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around the Vampire's cool chest, nuzzling into the jacket. "Quite good defense skills boy. You can fight." The smooth voice of Tyki Mykk made them break their embrace. "It was fun while it lasted, boy. I hope to be able to fight you for real. Together with Lavi and that PMSing samurai dude. But I've got to take my leave. Family meeting, you know?"

"Wait! Bastard-"

The man vanished into the night.

* * *

Lavi dragged Allen back to his house. And the boy plopped onto his bed. Lavi leaned against the door frame. "Allen. From now on, we'll be staying here. Me, you, and Kanda. We can't stay at that place anymore. It belonged to no one, so anyone could enter. You own this house, so you're safer here. You didn't invite anyone else right?"

Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "No... Not recently... Only my close friend's been in here."

Lavi sighed. "Okay. Here's the plan. Kanda will be coming here tomorrow, since he's not properly invited. And don't invite anyone else. Don't. Ever."

Allen nodded. "I'm going out to hunt. Go to bed." Lavi said softly, kissing Allen on the forehead brides heading back out. "Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was that? What was he"

"... Goodnight Allen..."

"Fine.. Bye Lavi."

* * *

Abyss: Suckiest ending ever. XD WHAT THE HECK THE SITE RECORDED THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS 525 WORDS IN MY DOC MANAGER! Op! It's back to 4182!? THIS IS A NEW RECORD! See the pun? -nudges- No? -cries-

Allen: ... -starting to get in denial-

Lavi: Allen?

Abyss: Don't worry Lavi! I simply placed him in Laven mode! But it needs some time before it reaches his brain!

Lavi: OoooOOOooooooOoo~

Abyss: Teehee! You know, I'm kinda surprised no one wondered about the guy in a coat under a tree outside Allen's house! XD Hehe. And... What do you guys feel about all this chat box? If you guys feel that it's kinda worthless and wasting your time please tell me! Or if you find it interesting or actually bother to read it! Cause sometimes I have some info that I need you guys to read and I'm sure most of you are too lazy to read through everything and just skip to the story! So tell me if you found it interesting or boring! ._. Cya! I won't be long for the next update!


	8. Hide and Seek

Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

Abyss: Okay maybe I lied about fast update. But hey! I sacrificed so much for you guys!

Allen: I don't see any thing sacrificed.

Lavi: Yeh. I don't see any missing limbs either.

Abyss: Did so! I woke up in the middle of the night from an awesome dream filled with chocolate, and then I remembered I haven't written a thing for this chapter! So I decided to turn on my phone to type it out and BAM!

Allen: What happened?

Abyss: I nearly went blind. ._.

Allen&Lavi: -.-

Abyss: Thank you all for the 11 reviews! And if you've favorited or followed this story but not yet reviewed, please don't be shy! Reviews make me update faster and give me inspiration! But I'm not forcing you to! Cause reviews with advices wouldn't hurt! :)

Allen: Reviews will make her write longer chapters too! -is huggling Lavi-

Lavi: -grins-

**Hanashi o suru: Awwwww thank you so much!****Mukuro234:Yay! I love you too!**

J

**ozefien: Awww thank you! -pauses- I didn't offend you did I? XD****TheNoahsMuse: Haha hiiiii! And thanks for your review!****MercenaryCrime: YEASH I HAVE HEARD OF PEWDIEPIE! BEST GAMER ON YOUTUBE EVER! BROFIST! XD****Kumiko-Walker: Haha Tyki will be appearing quite a lot in this story! But... He's a bdad guy... ._.****MoonProphecy: Awww thank you! I'm glad you felt it was cute!****Msdragonwings: Really? Your review made my day too! ^^**** : Haha I hope this didn't take very long! I'll try get the next one up by next week!****Silverchan237: Yes I do have schoolwork. I'm just... Procrastinating. ._. Haha thanks for reading my lemon!^^****mitsuyo-chan: Of course he can fight! Else he won't be the Allen we know! XD**

* * *

Allen woke up from the banging on his window. He slowly opened his eyes blearily and rubbed at them with his arm.

"OI! MOYASHI!"

Damn and he thought he could have a peaceful morning.

"Shut up Kanda! I'm trying to sle- I just woke up! And how did you get up my window!" Allen had only just realized the vampire sitting on the thin ledge with amazing balance. "I roller-skated my way to your house and somehow flew up the wall." Kanda snorted, a tick appearing on Allen's head. This incorrigible bastard...

"Yoo hoo! Allen-chan!" Lavi raced up the stairs, barging into the room like nobody's business. "You have some explaining to do Lavi." Allen frowned. Lavi stopped dead in his tracks. "Allen... I told you to forget it-"

"How am I supposed to forget it when I know the Tyki Mykk guy has something to do with you?!"

Allen recalled how the man knew Lavi's name, and how the redhead spat out his name as if it disgusted him. He was a vampire, Allen knew. But how did he know Lavi? What was their relationship?

"..."

Kanda snorted still sitting on the ledge. "You can always come in, you know Bakanda?" Kanda shot a glare at the boy. "How was I supposed to if you don't invite me in?" He grumbled lowly before sliding in with his lean body. "So. What happened last night?" Lavi furrowed his eyebrow. "I think the Noahs are on the move."

"Didn't you say they were called Ancients?" Allen asked. "Yes but they prefer to be called Noah." Lavi explained, before turning back to Kanda. "I saw Tyki Mykk yesterday. He don't seem to recognize Allen so that's a good thing. Means that the other Noahs-"

"Dreams and Adam."

"... Damn." Lavi cursed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." Rubbing his temple, he glanced over at Allen. "Should we tell him about it?" Kanda thought for a while. "Sprout might get anxious if he come face to face with them."

"It's Allen!" Said boy complained, and what are you guys keeping from me?!" Lavi gazed at Allen, shaking his head. "Things that should only be shared between vampires." Allen sighed. "Allen go to sleep. It's still early." The white haired boy looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh." It was still 5 in the morning. He'd wondered how Kanda had got out. "M'kay. But you owe me Lavi!"

Allen snuggled back into his bed, a few minutes ticked by and he fell asleep. Lavi sighed loudly. "So... What does Suman have to say?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "He said that the Noahs are planning something big. Something that's going to need the Musician. But they're immortal. They can afford to wait a tens and hundreds of years for the next Musician. So, you have to keep Moyashi safe, rabbit. If he fall into their hands, they won't hesitated to experiment on him until he's dead."

"But why would they wait years and years once again for their next Musician? I mean, they have powerful skills, and they won't probably kill him. At the most, they'll torture the Musician..." Lavi trailed off staring at Allen's sleeping face, brushing a strand of hair away from the boy's face.

"And besides, I'm not going to let them find him. Are you sure we shouldn't tell Allen about him being the Musician?" Kanda shook his head. "If he sees one of the Noah, especially Dreams, it's not going to be good. And when they ask him about the Musician, and he lies, or panic, she will be able to tell." Lavi gritted his teeth. Damn that bitch...

"Yuu?"

"What? And stop calling me that!"

"What if... He comes out from hiding?"

"... I don't know Lavi. I'm going to sleep on the sofa. Do whatever you want with him, just make sure I don't see it." Lavi chuckled, watching Kanda's retreating back. He sat on Allen's bed, stroking the white hair on Allen's head, waiting for his angel to wake up.

* * *

Allen groaned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Lavi's ever so bright red hair. "Hi Lavi..." He yawned. And when his brain finally decided that it was time to wake up, his face burned red as he realized his shirt was on the floor. "LAVI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Allen screamed, punching the vampire's cheek. "Ow! I'm sorry I wanted to check if your bruise is healing fine!" Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But sure enough, there was that yellowish bruise on his shoulder. "It's healing just fine." Allen retorted. "And anyone would've reacted that way if they wake up and their shirt was removed! So don't look at me like that!" Allen snapped, glaring at Lavi on the floor.

"Chillax Allen!" Lavi laughed as He glomped Allen in a hug, his face sliding down Allen's face to his neck, nuzzling the skin there. "Besides, didn't you say, I owe you? Take this as the payment for the debt."

"L-Lavi what are you-!" Allen shivered and his sentence was cut as Lavi nibbled and sucked his earlobe, and licking away at the shell of his ear. Lavi's tongue slid from the ear to the boy's chest. A small mewl escaped Allen's lips as Lavi licked his Adam's Apple. "No... Lavi stop..." Allen muttered, face painted red, and Lavi pulled away from the boy's body. "I'm sorry Allen. I didn't mean to-" Allen shook his head. "It's alright." He smiled, placing his right hand on Lavi's cheek. The redhead smiled as he held onto the hand in his cheek.

"... Lavi. If you're thinking I'm doing this for another I can't think of. Then you're wrong."

Damn this kid.

"Does your cheek hurt? Where I punched you." Lavi shook his head laughing. "I've experienced much worse." Allen let out a breath slowly, leaning onto Lavi's chest. "Lavi, please tell me the truth. Why was Tyki there?"

"I can't tell you Allen. It's for your own good."

"I don't see anything good in not telling me something that concerns me. Tell me, Lavi."

"No."

"Why?" Allen demanded. Lavi just shook his head once more. "Because I have a feeling that you'll find out soon enough. And that is what I'm trying to prevent."

The human boy huffed. "I'm going to get breakfast at the café outside. You can sleep on my bed. When I come back I'll be doing my homework. I have school tomorrow." Allen got up from bed and went to the bathroom after grabbing his clothes from a small dresser.

He got back soon after leaving the room, poking his head into the room. "Lavi? I don't know if vampires can eat human food but do you want anything?" Lavi nodded his head eagerly. "It's been a long time since I last ate donuts and coffee!" Allen laughed and promised Lavi he'll come back soon with them.

* * *

"Annnnnd six more Double Chocolate Cake Doughnut." Allen ordered cheerily, ignoring the strange looks he got from both customers and a few staff. "That's a lot of doughnut kid. Are you throwing a doughnut party?" The man getting Allen's order joked, and the child merely smiled. "Your boss knows me. I think. I met him once when I was a kid. He was a night-guard or something." The man raised an eyebrow. "You know him? He barely comes out to watch us. We've never seen him before. How does he look?" He asked, interested. It's true all of the staff had never seen their boss, and that raised suspicion in Allen's mind. 'Never seen him before... Night-guard... Could he be a vampire?'

"He's a really young man. That's all I remember. I was a small kid that time. See ya and thank you!" Allen took his bags of doughnuts after paying, exiting the store. As soon as he had walked across the street, he heard a girl giggling.

"That's a lot of doughnuts!"

Allen turned around to see a girl probably younger than him by three years or so. Her purple eyes matched her spiky dark blue hair. She wore a frilly white button up shirt and a purple skirt in a Gothic Lolita style. Her shoes were worn over knee high purple strip socks. "Uh... Yeh. Haha..." Allen answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Road! Don't go running off like that! We're in a new city and all..." Allen froze as he saw an all too familiar figure stopping behind the girl, presumably Road. "Hehe but I saw him! And he had so many doughnuts! What do you think, Uncle Tyki?" The noble looking man looked up at Allen, a smirk plastered itself onto his handsome face.

"Why hello there, shounen."

"Do you know him Uncle Tyki?" Road asked. "He's cute too!" Allen backed away from the duo. "Aww he's scared! Why are you scared? I'm just a harmless twelve year old girl!"

"You're a... Tyki is a..."

"I'm honoured you remember my name, but let's got back to what we started." Tyki grinned, closing in on the boy. Allen shook, and stepped back again. Why of all place did he have to step into the quiet park? "Hey! I want him as my new doll Tyki!" Road whined, and Allen broke into a sprint.

He could hear them chasing after him. But it was morning. They can't transform into their vampire form, they'll burn. So that mean they had the normal human speed, can't smell his blood, which gave Allen hope for escape. But then again... How was he going to inform Lavi about this? If they catch up with him, he's going to be in big trouble. He just know it.

The boy squeezed into a small opening between the boxes and barrels at the corner of an alley way. He threw a few cardboard boxes at the top of the opening to disguise it. He could still hear the footsteps approaching, and begged that they won't find him. "Ooo hide and seek! I love that game!" The white haired boy held his breath, as the sound of someone searching through a lot of things rang in the alley. A ring disrupted the almost-silence.

"Yes?"

Tyki's smooth voice said as he answered the phone. "Now? But Road and I are- ... Okay fine. Goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"It's Lulubell. The Earl wants us all back for something." Tyki replied, snapping his phone shut. "Aww... And I though I could get a new doll today!" Allen heard the shuffling of footsteps fading and he waited a few more seconds before he let out the breath he was holding and climbed out of his hiding place.

'I need to tell Lavi and Kanda about this...'

* * *

Abyss: Done! Gosh I'm so sleepy! And sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'll get a longer one up soon!

Allen: ... I liked this chapter... -blush-

Lavi: Me too! -whispers- It does work, Abyss! You're a genius!

Abyss: Thank you! It only took some thinking and typing for this to happen!

Allen: -tilts head- Huh?

Abyss: jdhsibeidnatfndishd!

Lavi: Aww you're so cute Allen! -kisses nose-

Allen: -smiles- ... -give Lavi small peck on lips-

Abyss: jdhsidnsyzkanzuendus! -nosebleed- XDDDDDDD Where'd the tissue go? WHERE'D THE TISSUE GO?!

-finds tissue box-

Abyss: Please review! Don't be shy! Please give me advice for my writing whenever you can! I hope I have at least 10 reviews? Please? Thank you! I'll try my best to get a new chapter up by earliest Sunday or next week! Reviews not only fuel my brain but strengthen the Laven love between Allen and Lavi right now! They're only giving light kisses now!


	9. The Game Has Yet To Begin

Chapter 9: The Game Has Yet To Begin

Abyss: Once again I think I lied about fast update. ._. Did you guys do anything... NAUGHTY? -wiggle eyebrows-

Allen: Huh? What do you mean? -completely innocent-

Lavi: I am planning to do it soon. :)

Abyss: Soon? SOON!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME GET THE HELL BACK IN THE CLOSET! -shoves Allen and Lavi in closet-

Allen: Wait! What do you mean?! Let us out!

Abyss: Nuh Uh! Lavi do your job! Ahem. So now that my job's done! Let's move on! So thank you for the 12 reviews! It would be selfish to want more so thank y'all! I love you guys! And by the way, my- OH-SO-LOVELY cousin of mine, if you've read some of my earliest stories you'd know her, decided that she wants a threesome from me. -.- Which led to her threatening me to have a threesome done by the time she returns from Thailand! That woman... So it'll be nice if you guys were to read it when it's out! Thank you and you may proceed with the chapter!

**MercenaryCrime: YAAAAAAAAAY BRO! XDDDDDDDDD****I LOVE THE WITCH'S HOUSE!**

**Hanashi o suru: Ahahahahaha! Yes Kanda is after all our beloved PMSing samurai! And yes. Yes Lavi does. XD But he don't wanna be mean to Allen. Aww~**

**MoonProphecy: Apology not needed! :D It's alright! I'm not forcing you to! Thank you!**

**Mukuro234: Yay thank you!**

**mitsuyo-chan: Yeash. Poor Allen indeed~ -evil laughter-**

**msdragonwings: That is probably me in the morning. ._. It is 5AM. XD And everyone would love extra time to sleep. :)**

**LadyMimi101: XS Jhaudbausnwoeuwbsoanduanxiam spa forgive meeeeeeeeeeee! -runs- Wait. -takes tissue- Thank yoooooou! -runs-**

**AkaFear1234100: Um... No he doesn't have his deformed arm. It comes later in the story. :) And thank you for reading ad reviewing! :****D**

**Pathless: It's alright! Thanks for the review! And is this counted ASAP? XD**

**jozefien: Thank god~ I thought you were offended! XD And I just realized that the previous chapter's review reply was messed up. ._. Hahahahahaha I edited it haha! XD**

**Mizookie101: Thank you! It's nice to know you enjoy my story so much! :)**

**EponineRin: Awww thank you! I'm trying my best to make my chapters long! Haha I guess I'll have to work harder for you awesome people! :)**

* * *

Allen softly tip-toed to the edge of the alley, slowly peeking out to check if the coast was clear. He heaved a sigh. "Thank god... Lavi said they were both Noahs or something. It'll be bad if I had gotten caught." The snow haired boy then straightened himself, dusting his shirt of any dirt that might have gotten on him. He hissed as his hand rubbed against a small gash, his fingers coming away bloody. Allen sighed, wiping the blood on his black slacks. The boy made his way back to the crate to where he left his doughnuts. "Must have cut myself on the edge of a box when I climbed out. I hope I don't run into them again..."

"Tough luck, shounen."

He gasped, turning around, before it all went black.

* * *

Lavi had long fallen asleep, despite knowing that Allen had gone out to get something for him. But he was surprised when he woke up to see that the bedside clock showed 7:00PM. 'Allen didn't wake me up?' He thought, shrugging it off. Getting up, Lavi walked out the room, stretching himself. "Allen~" He called cheerfully. "Alleeeeeenn~~" But there was no response. "Moyashi?" No angry reply of "MY NAME IS ALLEN!" No noise. No Allen.

"Allen?"

Lavi was getting a little bit worried now. Racing to the kitchen, he saw no paper bags from the doughnut shop Allen loved. "Yuu!" He yelled, catching a glimpse of dark hair on the sofa. An irritated Kanda Yuu lied there, shooting him a glare. "What do you want, Baka Usagi?"

"Did you see Allen? I haven't seen him since before I took a nap. He went out to get doughnuts for himself and me. Now he's not home."

"Maybe he went out and got lost. Or ate your doughnuts. That's the Baka Moyashi for you."

"I hope you're right..." Lavi casted a worried stare out the window. The sky's almost dark. It's not safe for Allen to be out alone at this time. Kanda stared at the redhead. 'He must really care for that idiot. To actually get attracted and fall in love like that.' The vampire sighed.

"Oi Usagi. We'll go out for some blood first. We can look for him at the same time if he's out there." Lavi brightened up. "SEE?! I KNEW THAT EVEN A COLD HEARTED ASS LIKE YOU STILL CAN'T HELP BUT LIKE THE KID!" Kanda's eye twitched. "Che. Whatever."

The vampires made their way out Allen's house, Kanda going the opposite direction the minute the got the chance. Lavi chuckled, deciding to make his way to the doughnut cafe. He walked casually, and spied a teenage girl walking with another girl. They were both sitting on a bench in the park nearby Allen's house, staring at him and giggling. Lavi winked at them, which made them giggle even more. 'But first, a nice full coursed meal." Lavi advanced coolly towards them.

"Hi." Lavi smiled.

"H-Hi!" One of the girls squeaked, a blush on her face. "What's your name?" Lavi asked, secretly checking the surroundings for any other humans. There were a few. Lavi shrugged. Guess he'll have to lure them one by one. The girl with blond hair replied him first. "I'm Amanda! And she's Lily!" The girl with brown hair, Lily, seemed shy. Maybe he'll pick on her after he's done with Amanda...

"My name's Lavi. Nice to meet you!"

The conversation carried on for a few minutes, before Lavi decided that it was enough. "Geez... I'm hungry. I heard there's a vendor selling crepes nearby. Do you know where it is?" He rubbed his stomach, and as he expected, Amanda jumped up and offered to buy him one. She ran off before Lavi could say anything. "Wait here for me Lily." He said, running off, and saw the girl blush tomato red. 'She really is very shy.' He caught up with the blond haired girl soon soon, thanks to his vampire abilities.

"L-Lavi! You're fast!" Amanda seemed surprised. There was no one around, and they were approaching an alleyway soon. Lavi smirked. When they neared the alley, Lavi grabbed hold of the girl's shoulder and pushed her into the dark corner. She let out a shriek, and Lavi covered her mouth, and bit into her neck. Her scream was muffled by Lavi's hand. 'This is why I don't like biting girls. Always so squeaky and do nothing to escape. It's too easy.' Strength soon left her body, eyes going blank as she slumped to the ground in a boneless pile. The redhead wiped whatever remaining blood there was on his lips, making his way back to the other girl, hands in his pockets.

"I couldn't find my way. Haha..." Lavi faked a sheepish laughter. Lily laughed softly. And was grabbed by Lavi, her scream stifled by the icy hand on her lips. Lavi bit into her neck, her life seeping out together with the blood. Lavi bit down harder, draining her body completely, and her life ended just like that on the park bench.

Lavi got up from the bench, the girl's body placed limply on the bench. He walked further into the park. And a familiar smell caught his attention. "Allen?" He called, turning towards the direction of the scent. It was definitely the smell of Allen's blood. 'Shit. If he is there then other vampires can smell him too.'

"Allen!"

* * *

Kanda certainly enjoyed the peace and quiet he'd achieved when he escaped Lavi. He knew Lavi's way of getting his victims were different from his. The redhead would chat with the stupid humans who actually thought they had gotten a new friend or start to enjoy being with Lavi- unless the vampire was really hungry. Then he'd do the same as to how he attacked the little brat. Lavi's method was time consuming. While his was simple and to the point. He'd just see any person who was alone, talk with them a little while and then bite them. Shit he's getting influenced by Lavi. That damned redhead.

Kanda already had bitten 2 people, and was just wandering around the streets looking for someone else. He'd go to that club in the town but he didn't want to bother going all the way there. The dark haired vampire paused when he saw the Usagi walking with some blond girl. 'Rest in peace.' Kanda thought, and carried on with his walk. Before he smelled something familiar. Making his way into an alley, he saw something reddish brown on a crate. "Dried blood?" He muttered under his breath.

Stepping closer to that crate, the smell became clearer. 'Yep. It's the Moyashi. Where is he?' Wait. There was something hidden between the boxes. Kanda stepped towards it. Putting his hand into the gap in the middle he pulled out a huge paper bag, a box of doughnuts fell out and onto the ground. And his eyes widened a tad bit. A Double Chocolate Cake Doughnut bounced on the ground and rolled towards the exit of the dark alleyway. It bumped onto a shoe, coming to rest after.

"Yuu?"

Kanda looked up, and there was Lavi. His gaze was fixed on the doughnut on the ground, before switching to the ridiculously large paper bag in Kanda's hands. "That's Allen's..." Lavi whispered. "But if he left it there like that, it could only mean..." Kanda nodded. "It's them alright." Lavi's eye widened, before narrowing into a silt. His fists clenched so tight, his hands were trembling. A drop of blood trickled down Lavi's closed right hand, as a murderous aura emitted from Lavi.

'Not this again.'

Kanda thought, a frown settling upon his handsome features. "Oi. Lavi." Kanda called out, only got the other PureBlood to turn away, stomping into a direction Kanda know where it'll lead to. Normally he'll just leave the idiot be and be on his way. But in this state, Lavi won't be able to control himself. "OI. Usagi!" Kanda appeared in front of the redhead vampire. "Go away Yuu-chan." The younger Vampire's eye was hard and cold, staring deep into Kanda. "You idiot!" The Japanese man snapped, his fist coming out to punch the other's face, a crack resounding in the air.

"Yu-Yuu?"

Lavi blinked, his eye regained its normal shine. "Wh-what happened? Wait don't answer that. Whatever happened... YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK MY NOSE!" He screeched. "You still can't control it?" Kanda asked. Lavi showed a confused expression, before it turned into that of shock and disbelief.

"You mean... It just... Happened?" Seeing the look on Kanda's face was enough, and the redhead punched the wall next to him. "FUCK!" He screamed. Kanda merely stared at him.

"But first we need to find out where they took the Moyashi."

* * *

Allen's eyes slowly opened. His brain was all fuzzy. He could feel his wrist bound together behind his back by a sharp material, and so were his ankles. Every movement the boy made caused his restrains to cut into his delicate skin and into his flesh. Allen moved his legs, and caught a glimpse of an extra length of barb wire on the ground. 'Ouch.' He thought emotionlessly.

"You're awake!"

Allen's head snapped up at the voice. A young girl skipped into the room. "Hiyas! You probably remember me and my uncle Tyki! So we'll save the introduction! But before that... You're so cute!" The girl, Road, squealed. Allen shot a glare at her. The blue haired girl poured. "Don't look at me like that! How bout I release your wrists and ankles? But you better not try to escape or I'll have to hurt you!" She waggled a perfectly painted finger, and all of a sudden, Allen felt the wires loosen. Ignoring the girl's words, he immediately broke into a run, Road just turns after him and smirked.

A jolt of pain erupted from his left shoulder as something drove its way into the bone and flesh. A ragged scream tore through his throat. "I told you not to run!" Road said cheerfully, hopping over to where Allen was. "Don't worry I'll return you by tonight! After all, the game's yet to begin... His orders." Road giggled. The boy pulled out whatever had stabbed him, throwing away an insanely sharp candle. Allen clutched at his injured bleeding shoulder and clenched his teeth together. "This looks perfect!" He heard Road squeal happily. With a glare prepared on his face, he still couldn't help but let his guard drop. And so did his jaw.

After a while of struggling and screaming, Road succeeded in putting Allen into a cute blue dress, a golden wig forced onto his head. "Why are you doing this…?" Allen muttered, as the young girl started putting ribbons into his currently golden hair. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?" His right hand went to his bandaged shoulder. This caused Road to stop her ministrations. "Hey-"

Allen froze; the look on Road's face was insane, a broad smile splitting her face.

"Because the game has yet to begin."

* * *

Abyss: Here's chapter 9! I hope it's long enough until the next update! EHehehehehe…!

-unlocks door-

Abyss: So... How did it go?^^

Allen: I don't know what you want us to do... -still oblivious- But... -blush-

Abyss: Lavi~? :)

Lavi: Um... Lime?

Abyss: Good enough! So... If I were to get more than 11 reviews for this chappie... You guys will have to do something... MORE. XDDDDD

Lavi: :o

Allen: Huh?

Abyss: Poor poor Allen~ You don't understand a thing! :D Please review and help me meet 12 reviews! I love y'all! I'll REALLY REALLY try to get the next update up soon!


	10. The Beginning of War

Chapter 10: The Beginning Of War

Abyss: TAT You guys treat me too nicely! 19 reviews in just a few days?! And I had asked for twelve! Thank you! Gosh I feel so honored! And I apologize for such a short chapter. I'll make them longer when I get the chance!

-readers look at each other, brings out knifes, swords, axes...-

Abyss: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! Ahem... Okay. Thanks to your awesomeness, I decided to update early! :) It's nice to know this story's so well received by you guys! And.. 19 reviews right? Heeheeheeheehee...

Lavi: :3

Allen: :o ?

Abyss: Done anything yet, Lavi?^^

Lavi: Um... No.

Abyss: No. No?! WHY NO!? GET BACK IN THE CLOSET! -pushes duo into Yaoi Closet- Now, let's wait for the magic moment! :)

-In the closet-

Lavi: Um... Allen... Uh...

Allen: Yes?

-Outside closet-

Abyss: -hammering on door- HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! Let's move on with the story! And plus, can you awesome peeps check out my drawing on DeviantArt? Cause two of you had requested that you want to see a drawing of Allen in the dress. And I wanna see if my drawing's good enough so I'll be more confident to draw Allen! :) Maybe I'll draw him with Lavi kissing- WHA! Who said that!? :O

**MerceneryCrime: Thank you! I'm trying to make it as mysterious as I can! And I want Pewdie to play White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It's a Korean game and I think it'll be awesome!**

**Hanashi o suru: Hehe I have a cute dress in mind and I can't wait to draw it! If the readers want me to. ._.**

**TheNoahsMuse: Hehe thanks !**

**SoulEaterEvansFan: Hehehehehehe you're gonna hate me! In this chappie! :P**

**Origami Lotus: Nope! It'll come a while later!**

**LadyMimi101: Nonononono~ I'm the authoress! Gigglegigglegiggle… Do you want that picture? **** I have my anti nosebleed… Thing. –has tissues up nose for emergency-Hehehehehee…**

**Mizookie101: Awwwww thank you so much! But you will hate me soon. **

**mitsuyo-chan: Haha I'll try draw it if the other readers want it!**

**MoonProphecy: Haha this is even shorter! I am trying to find two chapters that can be combined. **

**Booklover2526: I'm not telling~!**

**Mukuro234: Thank you!**

**jozefien: Yopu'll read it? But it's not decided cause my cousin forgot about it! ^^**

**Silverchan237: It does doesn't it? XD Haha I hope I didn't make you wait too long! **

**EponineRin: True Blood? What's that? Ehehehehehehe… If it's something I should have known about I will trip and crash into the wall! Actually it was the stairs yesterday…**

**DeathGirl-Chan: Aww thank you! I think it's Twilight that gave me that impression. XD No offense to Twilight lovers! Haha it's not going to be M. The sequel will be M. **** And thank you~ You read my other stories! XD And no he's not paired with anyone. The only one who I think that can keep up with Kanda is our beloved Moyashi-chan!**

**Pathless: Nooooo it's okay if you don't review! I don't mind! XD Haha don't worry I won't make Allen suffer too much. Muahahahahaha…**

**oOoHaydenoOo: That's such a cute name! XD Haha really? XD I can't say I can help you remember! XD**

**Zaryin: Thanks for both your reviews! :D And I'm glad you find my story interesting!^^**

_Warning: Tyki being a perverted jackass! Some Allen molestation again. ._. Tyki you naughty Noah! Lavi's gonna beat you up! Oh, and yay for you fangirls! Since you guys were so awesome in the previous chappie, I'll reward you with slight mentions of lemon. :3_

* * *

Kanda and Lavi spent the rest of the night looking for any clues as to Allen's whereabouts. "Where do you think the Noahs took him? I mean, I'm sure he had two seals on him. They couldn't have found out about it yet!" Lavi growled, eyebrows furrowed. Kanda glanced at the redhead through the corners of his eyes, before reverting to checking the direction he's heading. Both vampires were running within the shadows, it's 3AM now. It's been hours since Allen had gone missing. And Lavi's really worried. Tyki met him before. Why did he come after the boy again? And Road too?

"Yuu?"

"Tch, what?"

Lavi swallowed slightly before asking. "What if... By drinking from him that night... I broke both seals? What if, it's my fault all this happened?" Kanda stared at him with fierce eyes. "Stop talking like that you're pissing me off. The Moyashi is still safe. I'm sure of that. So shut up and use that supposed smart brain of yours." Lavi frowned, in deep thought. Stopping, he leaned against a tree, Kanda skid to a halt a few meters in front. "There was no recent news of any killing... Other then that one on Saturday... Which means, there's two possible theories. One, Tyki and Road are hiding somewhere deserted. Two, the victims who were a family's house was taken over by them."

"But that's not likely the police have been in the house investigating and no vampires. In the day they should be in the house sleeping."

Lavi snapped his fingers. "So that means, Allen is somewhere in an abandoned place... Somewhere where he can't-!" Lavi paused abruptly. "Our old house!" Kanda smirked. "Your brain is goo for something after all." Lavi grinned. "Of course!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Lavi tell that Suman dude that Allen won't be coming for his training. That he had gotten into an accident. Okay now let's go."

* * *

Allen didn't know how long he'd been trapped in this place, but he knew that, if he don't escape soon, Coach Suman was going to KILL him. Heck! He didn't want to be kicked out! But with an injury on his shoulder like that... "Aha! This! Is the perfect dress for you!" Road skipped towards him, stripping Allen out of the dress he had on, the boy letting out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment. Cheeks flushed redder as he was forced into yet another dress. It was another cotton blue dress, ending around his knees, a white sash tied around his waist, a big ribbon at the back. A few black ribbons decorated the top part of the dress, his shoulder length white hair was adorned with black ribbons tying small little short twin-tails.

Yes. He was completely, utterly embarrassed.

"YES! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Road squealed. A knock on the door caused her to lose her enthusiasm.

"Whaaaaat?" She whined childishly. The door opened, revealing Tyki Mikk. "Don't 'what' me Road!" He smirked, walking modestly towards them. "Oh yeh! You had something to say. What is it?" Tyki's gaze flickered to the boy, whose eyes had gone to the opened door, his chance of escape. The Portuguese looking man went over and kicked the door shut, leaning against the wood, seeing the boy's expression falter. "Yes. It's about, the boy." Road raised a delicate eyebrow. "You don't want him to hear this. Don't want him telling Lavi anything and jeopardize our plans. After all, they are the three characters in our game."

Allen suddenly felt a sharp pain at his right temple, but the agonizing throb made him unable to say a thing. Eyes popped wide open, and slid shut as he slumped to the ground.

"TYKI!" Road shrieked. She dropped down beside the unconscious boy, cradling his head on her lap. Her hand felt around for a pulse and thankfully, it was still there, beating strong. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "What were you thinking Tyki?! You know that was deadly! You could've killed him!" Tyki rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "Um... Anyways... The Earl said that it won't be long. He's gotten a clue. A major clue. The Earl is still looking for the whereabouts of…"

* * *

Lavi and Kanda dashed through leaves and branches, pushing them out of the way. "There! I see it!" Lavi half yelled, pointing towards a worn down wall of the house. The dark haired vampire paused abruptly. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked, slightly panting from all the running they did.

"The door's open."

Sure enough, the door was wide open, beckoning them to come closer. 'Almost as if...' Kanda frowned.

"They planned for us to come."

Cautiously stepping into the house they used to reside in, they made their way towards a door that was closed. Lavi softly placed his ear against the hollow wood, and managed to hear a familiar voice. One he never did want to hear again.

"So the boy here is actually important to our plans. He needs to be ex-"

The door slammed open, interrupting Tyki's speech. Lavi stared wide eyed and stunned at Kanda's boldness. Until he caught sight of a pale body lying on the floor. "Allen!" Running over to the boy's side on the bed, he tried to ignore the fact he was wearing a dress. There was an obvious bruising around his temple, a stab wound on his shoulder, other than that, he's fine.

"Oi Usagi!" Kanda snarled, his silver sword drawn and poised in a defense position. "You're fighting that pedo guy!" Lavi's lips curled downwards, as he glared darkly at Tyki. "What did you do to Allen?" Lavi demanded fiercely, his restrain on himself snapped when he saw the other man's smirk broaden.

Launching himself at the Noah, he brought forward a fist aimed at Tyki's face. The punch was expertly dodged and in return a kick lashed out at Lavi's back. The redhead crashed into the wall, a crack appearing on the fragile and barely-standing concrete. "Don't make me fight you, Lavi. I am, after all, your-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lavi attempted yet another punch, fiercer then before, and Tyki failed to avoid the elbow going straight at his chest. Tyki's grin widened, his golden eyes glinting. "I guess I have no choice then. It'll be my pleasure to fight you, Lavi."

Both vampires were soon engaged in a weaponless fight, the floor creaking heavily as they fought, throwing attacks and dodging gracefully, as if they were having a dance battle, to see who collapses first.

"You've improved since the last I saw you, bunny."

Lavi growled. "Do not call me by that treacherous name!"

All of a sudden, Tyki had Lavi in a slight embrace. His hand held onto Lavi's chin, tilting it upwards.

"Why don't you come back to me? You can bring your darling human along. He is just precious. Maybe you should ask him to spread his legs for you. But if you refuse, I can always accept it."

The redhead growled venomously before head-butting the taller male, taking a flying leap backwards, a look of disgust spread across his face. Positioned in an offensive stance, Lavi was about to strike Tyki while he was disorientated.

A small moan of pain made Lavi pause in attacking Tyki. Allen shifted slightly, an arm pushing himself off the bed, leaning down on his elbow. His hand was about to move to his temple, before the boy was grabbed by a strong dark hand. Holding the boy in a chokehold, Tyki grinned as he saw Lavi hesitated.

"What? Too afraid to attack in case you harm your lovely boy?"

Tyki's tongue licked at a spot on Allen's neck, smiling sadistically as Lavi tensed in anger. "What's wrong Lavi? Mad to see your lover with someone else?"

A hand went downwards, sliding down the inside of Allen's thigh. The boy squeaked, horrified as his elbow jabbed back into Tyki's ribs as a reflex. Despite the slight pain, the Noah caught sight of the other vampire.

Tyki smirked deviously as Lavi's eye turned into a dull shade of green. "Road, it's time to go. Lulubell's gonna kill us for not attending dinner."

The girl giggled. "Yes she is gonna get so mad! See ya soon PureBloods and Allie~! We'll come back to get you!"

"Wait-!"

Lavi snapped before the two Noahs disappeared into the trees through the broken window. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Lavi let out an animalistic snarl into the darkness. The dark haired vampire, although with multiple stab wounds and cuts, still stood tall and beautiful, as graceful as before. "Oi. Go back home."

Lavi glanced at Kanda from the side of his eye, and stalked out, Allen in tow, looking back at Kanda with a look that said 'What? Gimme some answers! I'm so confused!'

"Go home first. I'll explain later."

Was the quiet reply Allen got before he left with the redhead.

* * *

"Lavi?" Allen whispered as said PureBlood landed on the bed with flop, his eye still unseeing and cold. "Lavi? Are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly. This was not like the Lavi he knew. This was someone different. "La-!"

A hard and bruising kiss shut Allen up, the boy trying to squirm out of Lavi's embrace. Slowly, the kiss softened to a passionate one, which got Allen melting into the hug. Lavi broke the kiss, hugging Allen lightly, to avoid the wound on the boy's shoulder. "Lavi?" Allen called, dazed. When he saw light return to the beautiful bright green eye, Allen heaved a sigh of relief. "Allen, are you okay?" The worried and soothing voice asked. Allen laid his head in the crook of Lavi's neck. "Yes... But Lavi. What's going on? Why are they after me?"

Allen wrapped his arms tighter around Lavi, ignoring his shoulder screaming for him to stop straining it. "It's okay Allen. I- I can't tell you. It's for your own good. Trust me, when all this is over life will be peaceful again."

Allen was quivering like a leaf in his embrace. "But... What about you? For all this to be over, you'll have to defeat the Noahs. And that's just too much for you, even with Kanda's help. Don't leave me...!" Allen's fingers clenched around Lavi's shirt. "You're the only one I have now..." He whispered quietly.

"I promised I will protect you, no? Trust me." Lavi breathed down Allen's neck, causing the fine hair of the pale neck to stand.

Lavi pushed Allen gently onto the bed, licking and sucking at the porcelain white skin. The boy shivered, and Lavi bit down into the neck. Slowly, Lavi started to remove Allen's dress, sliding the soft material off Allen's smooth body.

"I trust you, Lavi."

* * *

Abyss: -is giggling like a mad person- Hehehehehehehehehe... -sets up barrier- WHAT IT'S A T RATED FICT! -opens closet- Welcome back! We missed you! Well, not really you were in the story all the while. Teehee!

Allen: -comes out, blush-

Abyss: So. What did you guys do? ^^

Lavi: Um... Well, nothing. Much.

Abyss: NOTHING MUCH?! DO YOU NEED TO GO INTO AN IRON MAIDEN OR SOMETHING?!

Lavi: Allen was too innocent I can't bear to force it upon him!

Abyss: ... Awwwwwww okay you're forgiven! Anyways, don't start throwing pointy stuffs at me! I'll get the next update up soon. And which dress do you guys wanna see Allen in? The first, or second. The hairstyle stays the same. :3 See ya! Please review!


	11. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 11: Let The Games Begin

Abyss: WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Allen: -asleep in Lavi's arms-

Lavi: You happy now?

Abyss: YEASH! YEASH INDEED! I AM VERY HAPPY!

Lavi: -.-lll

Abyss: Teehee! Oh! And people! You guys asked for a drawing, so I decide to draw one! It was attempted 3 times. == And they sorta fail so. Yeh. I'm trying! Hwaiting!

Allen: You've been watching Running Man haven't you? And why bother drawing if you fail?

Abyss: Yeash I have! ... When did you wake up- SHH! YOU DUNNO AN AUTHORESS HEART! T^T Okay, now back to the subject!

Allen: 0-0lll She wasn't crying in the first place.

Lavi: Yeh. That's Abyss. And she wants me to say something. She apologizes for the frequent changing of summary due to her indecisiveness and idiocy. Cause as far as I know it's gonna change again. Some day soon.

Abyss: And Merry Christmas y'all! Here's a chapter for you! But this is a really short chapter! I'm so sorry… T^T Really sorry! Forgive this pathetic authoress? I feel so bad and guilty now! TAT I promise the next chapter will be a long one! But with school starting next week! I'm not sure when it'll be out! I'll try to get it out by next week! And the drawing too! :D

**Hanashi o suru: -fans you- Hahahahaha I'll try get the drawing up soon!**

**mitsuyo-chan: Ohohoho~~~~~ That sentence made me squeal! XD**

**PoisonousDemon: Awwww really? Thanks so much! Here's a cyber Allen and Lavi for you!-**

**MercenaryCrime: If I made it twisted, I might turn the story M! XD**

**Mizookie101: -freezes- Yeash. Yeash i has. XDDDDDDD I think. :**

**MoonProphecy: Whoops. Sorry for an ultra short chapter then! I promise the next chapter will be much longer! I feel so bad right now... T^T**

**Booklover2526: Haha if he does try... Naaaaw he wouldn't I have the power of the authoress!^^**

**Mukuro234: Thank you! ^3^**

**april raffray: I would have made voodoo dolls if he didn't.^^(Lavi&Allen: O_O)**

**fullmetal96100: Really? Thank you!^^**

**Pathless: Yaaaaaaaay~~~ And sorry for updating short chapter!**

**Guest: Sorry it's not gonna be M!^^lll But the sequel will be! :)**

* * *

Allen felt consciousness return to him as he roused from his sleep. Slowly, he opened his silver eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun rays hit them. His half-asleep mind wondered what had happened to his clothes. Then Allen blushed a rosy red as he recalled what they had done the previous night.

"Had a good rest?"

A voice whispered against his neck, a shiver going up his spine. "Good morning Lavi." Allen smiled, turning around to face the redhead. Lavi gave Allen a small peck on the lips, pushing himself out of bed. "Come on Allen! Don't wanna get a cold!" The white haired boy flushed, remembering that he didn't have any clothes on at all. Throwing a soft pillow at Lavi's head hard, he bounced off the comfy mattress and dash to his cupboard for a new set of clothes. But right before he reached the cupboard, Allen crashed to the ground. His lower back and hips were killing him!

"Lavi!" Allen howled, glaring at said flame-haired vampire, who had on a sheepish look. "Whoops. I guess I was a bit too rough last night."

"How am I gonna go to school like this?!"

"Don't need to worry, love. I told your basketball coach you won't be attending school today. How can you play with an injury like that?" Lavi pointed at his injured shoulder. "It doesn't hurt at all! I mean, it feels brand new!" Lavi blinked, shocked.

"What?"

He raced to the other's side, unwrapping the bandages quickly but carefully. Sure enough, the skin there was milky white, not even a broken patch can be seen. Brushing his thumb lightly on the supposedly injured area, not even a flinch did he get from the boy. "It's probably Road using her powers again."

Lavi spun around, seeing the samurai at the door. And the older froze. "I was wondering what you idiots have been doing last night. I'll be in the living room. Do NOT look for me unless the kid's FULLY dressed. He can go to school if he wants to." Allen flushed a bright pink, left eye twitching in irritation. Lavi chuckled. "Alright. You heard him! Get dressed for school! You have at least 20 minutes to get to school!"

"Kay!"

Allen wrinkled his nose. He's feeling slightly... Dirty. "I'm gonna take a shower! Call me if I'm not out in 5!"

* * *

Allen hopped into class just as the bell rang. Heaving a sigh of relief, he walked over to his seat. It was Science right now. Good grief. "GOOD MOOOOORNING EVERYOOOONE!"

"Here he comes."

"I wonder if we should call the fire department now."

"I'll be damned if he has another robot."

Murmurs and giggles swept through the class as footsteps got louder and louder, before a flash of white hopped in through the door. "OKAY CLASS! Today we'll be learning how to make robots!"

Allen froze. 'Shit. Lenalee!'

"Heres an example of a successful robot-"

-BOOM!-

"KOMURIN 100!"

"Oh shit!"

"I told you! Someone call the fire department!"

"Are you sure it's only the hundredth? Felt like there were a lot more than that."

Allen laughed. It feels good to have such normal- as normal as his messed up life was- occurrence around him. After all those crazy stuff going on; meeting a vampire, finding out about the darkness of the real world... And there's try-outs that day.

"Students please evacuate the class!"

Mr. Reefer's tired voice called, ushering them to safety.

The fire was finally put out, and the period had ended. Allen sighed, looking at the remnants of his Science papers. "Well. I never did get to them anyway." Strolling down the hallway to his locker, Allen caught sight of a familiar person. "Crap." Said person turned around.

"Well! If it isn't the Freak! Got another tattoo again?"

The large figure of Chaoji Han loomed over Allen's tiny frame. "Excuse me but I need to get my books." The snow-haired boy replied calmly. Despite being the most popular in school, there were a few who didn't approve of him just because of the way he looked. Mainly his scar. "And it's a scar. Not a tattoo thank you. Now scoot over please."

Chaoji growled. "What'ya say, punk?!" His hand balled into a fist, and he brought it up, ready to strike the smaller boy.

His fist was stopped before it hit its target. "Why not bully someone your own size?" A different and unfamiliar voice stated lowly. In between Chaoji and Allen stood a tall redhead.

"Lavi?"

Allen was confused. How did he get in? And when? "Move away." Chaoji snarled. Lavi tightened his grip on the fist, earning a shout from the other. "Now I suggest you get away." Letting go of his captive's hand, Chaoji ran off. "This ain't over, Freak!"

"Lavi! I could've taken care of him myself!" Allen pouted, glaring at the tall redhead. Said redhead grinned, before he started to laugh. "B-but you're so scrawny! That guy's probably times two of yourself!" Lavi continued laughing just to piss Allen off. A second later, a fist connected itself with Lavi's stomach. "Good one Allen. Good one." Lavi wheezed.

* * *

"Lavi! Lavi!" Allen called gleefully. "Yeh Bean?" Allen cuffed him on the head jokingly, shooting a glare at the taller. "I passed try-outs!" Lavi chuckled at his lover's childishness, watching the white haired boy do his victory dance. "Gratz! When's the big match?"

"Next week! On Wednesday! Gosh only 9 days left to train! You and your vampire problems better not prevent me from going to the match Lavi!"

Lavi sweatdropped. "Why the grudge?"

"There are a few guys there who said Mana was a 'damned idiot who can't tell monstrous and normal. And that he will die by God's hand for picking up a demon. When he really did die, they kept saying that I killed him with my curse. They can insult me all they want but no one gets away with insulting Mana!"

"I see. But why call you a demon?" Lavi asked. "When I was born the left side of my face was split open. They sew it close, and threw me out. Cause the cut would open once in a while. It disappeared when I was 5 but everyone remembered me as the Demon child and so on."

'Humans are so horrifying.' Lavi sighed. "I'll be rooting for you! Go thrash'em! I know you can!" Allen smiled brightly at Lavi. "Really? Thank you! I love you!" Allen laughed as he tackled Lavi in a hug. "Oi Lavi." Kanda called from the door, making Lavi stop. Kanda's voice sounded… Serious. Like, more serious than usual. "Hold on Allen. You should do your homework first."

"Where're you going?"

"A talk with Kanda. It seemed pretty serious."

Lavi went out the room, closing it behind him. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked, his eye turning serious. Kanda stared at him with his sharp eyes. "I think they figured it out." Lavi's eye widened in horror. "What?! You mean-!" Kanda nodded. "But I got a feeling that the brat's not 'it'. I'm not sure. Even though he radiates that aura… It didn't feel right." Lavi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"This you leave it to me. You should concentrate on stopping him. He might hurt the kid one day." Lavi clenched his fists. "Fine. But you have to promise me something." Lavi shared a fierce eye contact with Kanda. "Promise me that, if he ever does go on a killing spree, you'll protect Allen." Kanda closed his eyes, nodding his head. "Sure."

* * *

"Is there any particular reason you wish to share on this social occasion?" Sheryl Camelot asked as he seated himself in his chair. Looking around, he saw his family all in their chairs.

"Why yes! Actually I have wonderful news!" The Millennium Earl said gleefully. "My dear Noahs, it's been a long time since we saw or heard from our beloved 14th Noah." From the look of shock he received from the other twelve, he proceeded with what he was going to say. "Yes. I called you all here today is because the 14th is still alive and well."

* * *

Abyss: CLIFFIE! XD

Allen: Why was I bullied? I never did anything wrong! I did steal Lavi's gummy bear but...

Abyss: Ohohoho poor Allen-chan! Don't worry about it!

Lavi: You stole my gummy bear?!

Allen: -puppy eyes- I'm sorry...

Lavi: -freezes- You're forgiven. -hugs Allen-

Allen: Heeheeheeheehee~^^ -hugs back-

Abyss: Awwww~~ -group hugs-

Allen&Lavi: 0-0 ...

Abyss: ._. ... -inches away- I'm sorry. -skips off- Please review by the way! Le me wanna 12 reviews! :3 Merry Christmas! :)


	12. Trouble Ensues

Chapter 12: Trouble Ensues

Abyss: Sorry for the late update but you must understand! School's killing me!

Allen: It's okay. -secretly glad for alone time with Lavi-

Lavi: Yeh.

Abyss: Why are you two so silent today?

Allen: I dunno.

Lavi: Maybe because we're stunned.

Abyss: Aboooouuuut?

Allen: Um... You crashing head first into the fire extinguisher on the wall.

Abyss: ._. Oh. I see. Hehe!

Lavi&Allen: HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED IT?! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS THAT IT WAS THERE-!

-BISH! BASH!-

Abyss: Well, this certainly is quieter! -is twirling key to the Yaoi Closet-

Warning: Violent scenes (not very gory so don't look at me like that!)

* * *

"As I said, my dear Noahs, I have found our long lost 14th!"

Murmurs flooded through the Noahs seated at the table. "You mean, the reason you called us all here is..." Road grinned. The Earl's smile became wider. "Yes. You're here so I can give you your mission to pursue the 14th Noah!" The huge man took out a few papers. "However there are a few targets. You will be split to interrogate them. You will know if he's the 14th." He passed them to the Noahs.

"Neah Walker. He is still alive. But whether he still has the will I don't know."

"Cross Marian. Sneaky guy he is. Still completely off the radar."

"Jonathan White. He's most likely not the 14th but he may know some info on him."

Tyki received two papers at the same time from both sides. Road, who haven't gotten the chance to look at them, skipped over to lean over Tyki's shoulder. Their golden eyes widened.

"These two-!"

"Oh ho? It seems you know them." The Earl smirked. "I don't believe this! It's no wonder-!" Tyki stopped. The Earl then rested his huge head on his palm. "Now, onto the next topic. It would seem that a certain person has caught my interest. He is special. And it would seem Marian has something to do with him. I would like to bring him here. Even if there wasn't this reason..." Golden eyes glinted.

"I would still want him here. And you all know why."

The Noahs were signaled to be dismissed. "Tyki-pon~ Road~" The Earl called. "Yes?" They went towards him. He shoved a paper into Tyki's hands. "I'm going to entrust this task to you two. And that will be killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

Lavi was bored. He didn't know what he could do wandering about the forest. Allen was in school, and won't be back till 6. What for Lavi don't know. 'He doesn't have any training on Tuesdays.' He thought. Kanda couldn't be bothered with him and went to sleep. Lavi knew he should be sleeping too, but he wanted to go for a walk first. Running a hand through his unruly pinned up hair, Lavi let out a sigh as he leaned against a tall tree, sliding down. 'It's so nice and cool, it'll be nice if Allen were here with me.' He chuckled, closing his eye. 'Maybe... I'll just sleep here. I'm really sleepy...'

Listening to the soft rustling of the leaves, he let out a loud sigh of content. He could see only darkness. His ears perk up at every little sound.

"Nice to see you, bunny."

An emerald eye snapped open, jumping into an offensive stance. "Tyki Mikk." He growled, his pupil dilating. "Woah. Relax, bunny. I'm just here to-"

"Shut the fuck up. Don't call me that!"

'I've been spending too much time with Kanda.' He chuckled in his mind.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

A knee hammered into Lavi's stomach, the redhead feeling air being forced out his mouth. "F-fuck. What do you want?" Lavi growled, a punch landing on his target with a sastifying crunch. "Something that you probably won't agree to."

Tyki smirk as he wiped off a bit of the blood dribbling down his nose. Lavi's leg flew at Tyki's stomach, but was caught by a strong hand. "Now now, I don't want to hurt you too much or I'll get in trouble with Earl."

'Earl? What could be so important as to have a direct order from...'

'Shit.'

"Fuck this! Stay the fuck away from Allen!"

Lavi snarled, his pupil glowing a ruby red. 'That's right. Let out your bloodlust. That will make you more vulnerable... Lavi.'

He gripped Lavi's fist tighter, and with a pull, he had Lavi tripping into his chest. The redhead felt a sting on his neck. Pulling away with a yell, he felt his vision blurring. "Sweet dreams, Lavi. "

* * *

Kanda woke up when he felt a small hand shaking him. "-da... Kanda!" Goddamn that irritating brat. "What do you want, sprout?" Giving no regards to the nickname, Allen proceeded with his question. "Have you seen Lavi? I thought for sure he would be sleeping still." Kanda glanced at the clock. It was 7PM. "He went for a walk at 3 after being unable to sleep."

"Till now? He's not back yet."

Kana could see the worried look in Allen's silver orbs. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure he'll come back soon. He probably went out for a small snack." Allen's delicate white eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I hope you're right..."

Kanda slid off the bed. "I'm going to feed. If I see Lavi I'll call you... If I... Can..." Kanda frowned, glaring at the phone in his hand. "How do I call again?"

"Ah. You select this icon 'Phone', then 'Keypad'. You press on the numbers... And you press this green button."

"Whatever. If I forget, I'll just ask. See ya sprout."

"The name's Allen!"

The white haired boy sighed angrily when the vampire closed the door behind him. "Jerk." He scoffed. Going into the kitchen, he made himself a few cups of instant noodles.

It was 7:20PM when the door opened. "Lavi!" Allen called happily from his seat on the sofa. "I was worried about you! Where did you go?" Allen stood up, nearing the redhead. "Lavi?" He called again when he didn't get any response. He gasped as he was pulled into a tight hug, the redhead licking at a spot on his neck. Allen shuddered as he felt himself being attacked by large amounts of endorphins. "L-Lavi?" He stuttered, feeling the redhead bite into his neck. He stayed still, allowing the seemingly hungry vampire to drink his blood. But he was being rough, and drinking a lot. Too much. "Lavi! Stop!" He struggled, trying to break free from the redhead. But it was to no avail. "Lavi!" He yelled, raising a foot to kick Lavi's shin. With a sharp inhale of air the vampire pulled away. Allen had a hand on his neck where the wound was. "Allen..." The boy looked up, only to freeze when he saw the look in Lavi's eye.

"L-Lavi?"

'No. It's not Lavi...' Allen realized. "Who are you?" The vampire smiled forcefully. "What are you talking about? I'm Lavi." Allen let out a shaking breath, taking a step back. "Who are you?" The snow haired boy asked again, except with more determination and boldness. "I'm Lavi. Allen don't you remember me?"

"I'll ask one last time! _WHO ARE YOU?!_" Allen yelled, his eyes flaring in anger and fear. 'Lavi' sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." Allen gasped as the words were whispered into his ear. 'When did he get here?' Allen's left hand was ready to strike his opponent, but was caught by surprise when 'Lavi' threw him across the room. He crashed into the bookshelves, the wood cracking from the impact. Allen coughed, feeling something other than the bookshelf crack. "Was that a rib?" The vampire smirked. "And yes. Smartass. I'm not Lavi. You can call me Deak." Allen scrambled up from the floor, swallowing. "Where's Lavi?" He coughed a little. "Lavi? He's in here." Deak tapped at the side of his head. "Enough of this chit chat. Let's continue where we left off."

Allen ran up the stairs, just as he was reaching the top, a cold hand gripped his collar. He let out a yelp, as he was thrown down to the first floor. He felt a few other ribs crack. Gritting his teeth, he jumped at Deak, lashing out a powerful roundhouse. He had learnt self-defense in his time with Cross. Before he went missing. His foot connected with the vampire's chest. Deak groaned, but a smirk appeared on his face. "Feisty. I like." Allen reeled back, remembering the second time he was attacked.

_"What a feisty prey I found. You know…" The person kneeled down and looked at Allen in the eye. "I like those who fight back."_

_"I suggest you stay away from that boy NOW."_

_"Ok! Alright! Alright! I'll leave him alone! J-Just… Just don't kill me!"_

All along... Deak had been showing himself. But Allen didn't know. A sharp and short zap went through his brain, and he found himself hearing something else. Something he didn't understand.

"_Hahaha! Get back here *****! You have to do your homework!"_

"_I'm sorry *****. This will sting but I promise you, you'll be safe from then on."_

"_Go now. Run! Run and never look back!_

"_Leave him alone! It's me you want! I'm the one you're looking for all these years! I'm…!"_

* * *

Allen grabbed his head. Why couldn't he remember the names that were called out? They were all foggy and blurred out. What the hell was going on?!

Deak grabbed Allen's shirt, spotted with blood from splinters from the bookshelf. He threw the boy to the floor, and before Allen knew it, a sharp piece of wood embedded itself in his right leg. Then his shoulder. A scream escaped his lips, tears threatening to spill. But he willed himself to hold it back. "Now, how about your arm..." The boy's eyes widened. "No. Please don't!" Deak's eye flashed over with bloodlust and amusement. He liked it when his prey beg. "I wonder... How will you play that match, if your left arm is unable to move. And how your screams will sound." The redhead he squeezed tightly at Allen's shoulder. Tighter and tighter, relishing in the cries of the young boy beneath him. "Please no..." Allen sobbed. And with a snap, Deak dislocated Allen's left arm. A scream erupted from the bleeding lips, tears rolling down the bruised cheeks and skin.

Deak laughed evilly. "You know, you taste and sound good too. I understand why Lavi wants to fuck you." He leaned in closer, kissing Allen roughly, holding the boy's head in place when he tried to move away. "Nng!" Allen shouted into the kiss, and Deak forced a finger into Allen's mouth, forcing it open. The boy felt the slimy tongue enter his mouth.

Contaminating it.

Hurting it.

Claiming it.

Using his good hand he tried to push the man above him. "Get away from me!" Allen screamed, bringing up his left leg, he slammed it back down on Deak's back. "Nng! Arrrggh!" The vampire fell from the unexpected attack. Allen crawled out from under him, his left arm sagging grotesquely on the floor as he dragged it along. As Allen made it to the wall and forced himself to stand, he felt an excruciating pain erupt from his back. A bloodcurdling scream forced its way out his red stained lips, as Allen crumpled onto the floor in a bloody and trembling heap. He could hear Deak mutter something.

"PureBlood Dark Technique: Entrance of the Hellish Spirit."

His consciousness was slipping away. His eyes fluttered shut, he felt numb. Within the last few seconds of consciousness, he heard approaching footsteps, both fast and slow, and a shout.

_**"MOYASHI!"**_

_And a crash._

* * *

A figure raced down the alley, jumping over fallen crates and boxes. 4 shadows, followed after him. They finally came to a stop when the person they were chasing was forced to stop when he reached a dead end. "Heh. Give it up." Sheryl smirked. "Why don't you just cooperate with us? Then you can go off scot-free." Lulubell said emotionlessly. Skin and Wisely stood at their sides. "You're surrounded." Wisely stated. The person grinned. "You're forgetting who I am." The figure slinked into the shadows. "I may be less experienced than I was last time. And this may even be enough to tire me out. But I'll never let myself be caught by the likes of you!"

As the figure slowly started to disappear, Wisely grinned. "It's okay if you won't give us information. We'll just get your son. So you'd better watch out."

_**"Mana Walker!"**_

* * *

Abyss: Phew! Finally done!

Allen: -is silent-

Abyss: Had a good time?^^

Lavi: :

Allen: Lavi! Stop that perverted grin!

Abyss: Awww you two are so cute~! Yeh so do you guys remember a drawing that I said I'll post soon? School's been busy so I barely had the time to draw. I'll really really try my best to post it soon on DA! And I hope I can get 12 reviews! Thanks! See ya soon!

Allen: ABYSS!

Abyss: Whut?

Lavi: You sprained your ankle. == There was even a loud pop!

Abyss: Meh! Anything for basketball!


	13. To Understand

Chapter 13: To Understand

Abyss: I. AM. IN. A. HORRIBLE. MOOD.

Allen: Woah first time!

Lavi: Must be serious. But not related to school probably.

Abyss: ANYONE WOULD BE IN A BAD MOOD AFTER— Actually I'm not in a bad mood just wanna cry. T^T

Allen&Lavi: -.-

Abyss: I will now share my horrible experience of losing an entire chapter that I spent so long on trying to add humor.

It was a bright sunny day— Never mind lets cut to the chase. I tried to copy the chapter on my iPhone and instead the stupid keypad made me press on the 'E', and the entire, 2000+ words! Was replaced with a pathetic E. T^T

Lavi: Really sad.

Abyss: I KNOW!

Allen: Um... So let's forgive Abyss for this long delay shall we? ^^;

* * *

Kanda knew something was up. He felt that familiar overwhelming aura of a vampire's energy. Too familiar.

Not a Noah.

Not one of them.

Not a random vampire on the street.

But _**'him'**_.

"Shit, that Baka Moyashi had better be okay!" Kanda growled as he made a U-turn and sprinted back to the house. With his sharp hearing, he heard Allen's voice. He was yelling at someone. Kanda jumped up window sills to the roofs so as to be able to reach the house faster. Deak was a merciless vampire, and if he didn't reach in time...

The Moyashi would be long dead.

Suddenly, somewhere in his head, he felt something. Something that was not supposed to ever be heard. Gritting his teeth he picked up his pace, his silent footsteps heard by none. As he neared the brat's house, an overwhelming scent of blood hit him. "Fuck!" Kanda snarled, swinging down the top of the roof onto the road. He kicked the door open and the smell of blood hit him like a tidal wave. His eyes widened a fraction.

There was Deak. Standing in the midst of a bloodstained background, on the floor, on the walls, and on him. An equally bloody figure laid on the floor in a crumpled heap. But through all the blood he could see a patch of white...

**_"MOYASHI!"_**

* * *

The redhead turned, and was suddenly impaled in his right arm by a silver sword. Deak howled in agony as the silver started to poison the flesh around the wound. "Fucking hell!" He looked up only to see the murderous intent in the swordsman's eyes. It was radiating from him as well. "The fuck you doing, Lavi?"

Deak growled in anger. "THE NAME'S DEAK YOU FUCKTARD! I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed, and he sneaked a quick glance at the white haired boy unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood quickly expanding.

He had to be quick. Or else the Baka Moyashi would die. And if his suspicion had been correct... They would be at a loss.

A jolt of pain shook him out of his musing. Fuck! That stupid redhead was fast! Kanda ignored the painful 5 gashes on his chest and spun around, catching the redhead by surprise. Deak flew back from the force of the punch.

"Goodnight, Deak."

The younger vampire's eye widened just before something made contact with his temple, knocking him out painfully. Kanda snorted. 'Passed out from just a punch? What a wimp.' He sighed, turning to the bloodied boy. He walked briskly towards the mortal, checking for a pulse. He was still alive, but at the rate he's losing his blood, he won't be for long. Kanda cursed under his breath, before he sense a presence.

"I know you're there."

When he received no reply, he called out a name.

"Cross."

The tall redhead chuckled, walking towards the swordsman. "Still as skilled as ever, Kanda."

"You the one who knocked him out?

"Why wouldn't it be me? Anyways, did you get older? Vampire-wise?"

Kanda snorted. "Oi. You're the oldest among us."

Cross rolled his eyes. "I thought Ea—"

"I do not wish to consider him as one of us." Kanda snarled. He hated the man for ages, and hoped that he would one day see his demise.

"But first things first, my idiot pupil seem to have gotten in lots of trouble." He eyed the amount of blood on the floor, which was still slowly seeping out of the boy.

"Yeh."

"Well. We can't bring him to the hospital with that crazy hole in his back. Deak used that forbidden technique?"

Kanda nodded a silent yes. "You can help him right?"

Cross laughed. "What, you have a soft spot for this idiot?" Kanda shot the taller man a glare, and che'd. "Hurry the hell up and help the brat." Cross sighed, moving closer to Allen, inspecting the gaping wound on his back. The red haired man reached into the boy's body, noticing the body flinch away from the touch.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I know what I'm doing."

Cross dug around the wound, as gently as he could. After a while, he pulled out a tiny, silver thing. Kanda squinted his eyes. "What is that?"

"An emblem of the Forbidden Clan, the Silver Calendula. It was supposed to only be used on vampires, that's why it's silver. And that's why it's forbidden. We're supposed to be the only ones to know it. That idiot redhead."

"Hypocrite."

"Can it."

Cross bit into his wrist, muttering some inexplicable words. He let the blood drip into a gun he'd just taken out.

"Judgement."

The golden of the gun glowed a blood red color, and he cocked the gun. Kanda watched the man carefully, as he aimed the gun at the boy's mangled back. He fired the bullet. The metal embedded itself in Allen's flesh, causing him to jerk unconsciously at the pain. Slowly, the bullet melted into red blood and started covering the hole in the human's back. It turned to black, then blended into the skin, the liquid cooling into flesh and milky white skin. Only a long gash was left on the once nearly pristine back. Blood was still flowing out of it.

Kanda cocked his eyebrow.

Cross kept Judgement back into its holster.

"I've only lessen the damage done. It may be just a laceration but its deep and the brat did lose a lot of blood. Bring him to the hospital and tell them that the idiot thought it'll be fun to roll on a ground littered with glass or something."

Kanda snorted. "Whatever. What are we gonna do about that rabbit?" He gestured to the unconscious vampire on the floor. Cross blew out smoke from his mouth before speaking.

"Well he—"

"Just had to add in that dramatic effect did you?"

"Shut the fuck up. As I was saying," Cross looked at the younger redhead. "he'll wake up cursing cause of the wound caused by Mugen, a killer headache too. He'll be a little out of it, give him some of your blood and he'll be fine." Kanda grumbled. "It's his mess... Fine. So what're you gonna do now?"

"Go out, pick up some booze and girls, come up with some battle plan."

With that, the older vampire vanished into the night.

* * *

The hospital was in a frenzy. Nurses ran from place to place, doctors readied their equipment, Kanda and a few nurses and doctors pushed the stretcher where the far too pale boy was laying on, an oxygen mask on his face.

"Heart rate decreasing! His blood pressure's low! We have to hurry!"

A nurse exclaimed, running faster while pulling the stretcher along. Kanda's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the unconscious boy, a bead of cold sweat running down the side of his face. True, the Moyashi pissed him off to the point where he felt the urge to kick the brat's British ass all the way to Pluto. Only for him though, for others he just wanted to kicked them to Uranus.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to wait out here." A nurse stopped him from entering the operation room. Kanda glared at the woman, noticing the flinch. "Che. Fine. But you better fucking make sure he survives."

"We'll try our—"

"Don't give me that 'we'll try our best' crap! If he doesn't survive I'll fucking kick your sorry asses to the fucking Milky Way!"

Fuck, did he care that much for the darn Moyashi as to kick someone else further than Pluto?

"We-We'll ensure that he survives." A doctor clad in a white coat, a surgical mask and gloves gulped. He hurriedly put on a surgical cap and all but raced into the operation room.

Kanda dropped onto the bench outside and massaged his temples. Lavi's gonna be in a lot of shit when he woke up.

* * *

_ "... eeds more blood...!"_

_"... e the scalpel..."_

_"... ss a lot of bloo... titches..."_

_"...aining consciousness! Someone get the sedative...!"_

_"... on't worry we'll patch... up okay? Hang in there..."_

_A blurry background of white, a light shining down on him, multiple moving forms of green. A mask was placed on his face, and he felt a small prick. _

_**And everything went black. **_

* * *

***IMPORTANT NOTICE AROUND BOTTOM I THINK!***

Abyss: RAWR! RAWR! GRAAAAWWH! -starts breathing fire-

Lavi: Apparently her chapter was deleted twice and she had a breakdown. ._.

Allen: She started hopping around on her bed, attempted to strangle the headboard, rolled herself up in the blanket, tried to get out of the room but fell, and started sobbing hysterically. XDDDD

Abyss: BLABLABLABLABLABLA!

Lavi: She says, "PLEASE FIND SOME GOOD LAVEN, FLUFFY OR SMEXY, FOR ME! I AM I NEED OF GOOD LAVEN FICTS TO GET BACK MY ADDICTION TO LAVEN!"

Allen: Yeh she just got hooked on ZoSan from One Piece. ._.

Abyss: I ONLY WILL ULTIMATELY SHIP TWO PAIRING! ZOSAN AND YULLEN! LAVEN TOO ONCE I GET BACK THEM FEELS! SANJI AND ALLEN ARE UKES! NOT SEMES! ARRRGGHHHH!

So please send me some good Laven stories. :) Cause I'm starting to feel that Laven is more brotherly. SO PLEASE SEND ME THEM STORIES! Thank you. :) Sorry for the extremely long wait and short chapter! I will do my best to post one by next week as a form of apology! And get some fan art done for you guys. :3 Cause my sketchbook was taken away by my art teacher for some manga competition. -3- Cya soon!


End file.
